For A Moment Like This
by BarrelQueen644
Summary: The Winx girls got dumped the Specialists were the football players they came in and took the girls to the dance and the Specialists and winx dated until graduation that when the Winx girls found the Specialists making out with other girls the Winx girls were heartbroken and what the Specialists don't know is that the Winx girls are pregnant with their babies.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**  
In this story is about the Winx and the Specialists the both groups are really rich and they both have everything and goes to the same high school  
But the Winx and the Specialists don't know each other yet until they fall in love at the school dance The Winx girls are the popular girls and the cheerleaders and the Specialists guys are the popular boys and the football player boys but like I said they don't know each other yet .

**BLOOM POV**

Bloom has a blue room her walls were blue her bedding was blue Bloom has hard wood floor so her floor is the only thing not blue Bloom has posters up of Luke Bryan,

Jason Aldean, Frankie Ballard, Dustin Lynch, etc

Bloom was up looks over at her alarm clock and says oh shit I'm late for school

Bloom gets up from bed runs to her huge walk in closet Bloom picks out her denim dark blue skinny jeans blue half shirt that says Get Real and it shows her belly button and her belly button ring

Bloom's bathroom is blue as well

Bloom runs into her bathroom and takes a quick shower Bloom gets out of the shower now drys her hair Bloom runs back into her room

Put on her matching bra and underwear and got dressed put her make up on and done her hair Bloom run downstairs grab her book bag grab a piece if toast and a apple

Bloom says Mom Dad which vehicles are you going to be taking to work today ?

Vanessa says I'm going to be taking the Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren

Bloom says what about you Dad ?

Mike says I'm going to be taking the McLaren F1

Bloom says ok

Bloom says what can I take the blue Ferrari FXX, blue Lamborghini Reventon blue Saleen S7 Twin Turbo or blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 Superveloce?

Vanessa says take anyone you want

Mike says I agree with what your mom said

Bloom says ok I'm taking the blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 Superveloce

Bloom left to head to school

( I made up the school name ) ** KINMORE HIGH POV**

Bloom speeds in to the parking school lot in her blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 Superveloce

Bloom parked next to Stella's orange Lamborghini Reventon

Stella gets out of her car and stands and waits for Bloom

Stella has on the same outfit as Bloom but in orange

Layla speeds in to the parking lot next to Stella's orange Lamborghini Reventon

Layla gets out of her green Porsche

Layla walks over to Bloom and Stella

Layla also has the same outfit as Bloom and Stella but in green

Musa , Flora, Tecna , Roxy is coming

Musa speeds in really fast next to Layla ' s Green Porsche

Layla yells MUSA!

Layla say MUSA WATCH OUT FOR MY GREEN PORSCHE!

Musa gets out of her red Aston Martin One-77

Walks over to Bloom and Stella and Layla

Musa also has the same outfit as Bloom Stella Layla but in red

Musa says oh sorry I didn't see your Porsche

Layla says how could you not see it it's green

Musa says I wasn't paying attention

Musa says maybe you should go back to driving school and learn how to park better to me looks like you don't even know how to park

Layla says don't tell me where my butt belongs

Musa puts her hands up

Musa says ok I was trying to help you out so you won't get in trouble by the principal again

Layla says oh I'm sorry Layla

Musa says it's all cool

Flora speeds in to the parking lot next to Stella's orange Lamborghini Reventon

Flora has a pink Bugatti Veyron

Flora gets out of the pink Bugatti Veyron

walks over to Bloom Stella Layla Musa

Flora also has the same outfit as Bloom Stella Layla Musa but in pink

Tecna pulls in to the parking lot next to Musa's red Aston Martin One -77

Tecna has a yellow Pagani Zonda Roadster F C12S 7.3 Clubsport Version

Tecna gets out of the yellow Pagani Zonda Roadster F C12S 7.3 Clubsport Version

Walks over to Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora

Tecna has a yellow V neck see through t-shirt yellow skinny jeans on but Tecn says I sure do have a belly button ring like the other girls though

Roxy speeds in to the parking lot pulls in next to Flora ' s Bugatti Veyron

Roxy has a purple LeBlanc Mirabeau

Roxy gets out of her purple LeBlanc Mirabeau

Walks over to Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna

Roxy also has the same outfit as Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora but in purple

Tecna says I don't want to be a smarty pants friend here but haven't we forget we are about 20 Mins late for Bio class

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy says your right Tecna

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy starts running like they never ran before to Biology class

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy didn't know was that there was 7 hot football player boys at the other end of the parking lot

**THE 7 BOYS POV**

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy were walking in the parking lot to the school to class

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy says ohh damn !

Helia and Timmy wasn't paying and says what ?

Riven says why do you two get your heads our of the electronic and painting and see for yourselves

Helia and Timmy puts down there painting and electronic and looks at what the other guys where looking at

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy says look at all those really sweet expensive fast sports cars !

Helia and Timmy says ohh sweet!

Sky Brandon Andy says I wonder who drives all those really sweet expensive fast sports ?

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Riven Helia was looking and checking out the girls expensive fast sports cars but the boys didn't know the expensive fast sports cars belongs to Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy

Timmy says it's nice looking at these really sweet expensive fast sports cars but we are about 30 Mins late for Bio class and class is almost over

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy runs into the school to Biology class.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Biology class POV**

( made up name ) MrWoodin says were is Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Riven Helia at they are 35 Mins late for class ?

MrWoodin hears a sorry were late

MrWoodin says we're have you 7 Boys been?

Andy says we lost track of time

Timmy says No we d-

Before Timmy could finish what he was going to say when he got interrupted by Riven

Riven whispers to Timmy and says don't tell him what he actually did Sky whispers and says Timmy Riven is right what what if the owner of those cars are here in this class room

Timmy whispers back and says I don't like lying to the teacher bu4r if that's what you all want then alright

MrWoodin getting inpatient

MrWoodin says BOYS !

Timmy says what the boys have told you is the whole truth

Mr Woodin says alright but you boys still have detention

Brandon says no we can't go to detention

MrWoodin says why not ?

Roy says because we have football practice and game after school today

MrWoodin says unless your football coach comes and gets you out you boys will be at detention understand

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Riven Helia looks down and says yes Mr .Woodfin

MrWoodin says now go take your seats

Bloom was too busy texting and flirting with her boy Brad to notice and see the other boys in her class

Stella was too busy texting and flirting with her boy Seth to notice and see the other boys in her class

Layla was too busy texting and flirting with her boy Lance to notice and see the other boys in her class

Musa was too busy texting and flirting with her boy Matt to notice and see the other boys in her class

Flora was too busy texting and flirting with her boy Flinn to notice and see the other boys in her class

Roxy was too busy texting and flirting with her boy Ronnie to notice and see the other boys in her class

Tecna was too busy texting and flirting with her boy TJ to notice and see the other boys in her class

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy's current boyfriends are in college

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy are seniors at Kinmore High

Mr Woodin looks up from his desk and sees Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy smiling on there phones and not doing any work

Mr Woodin says Bloom Stella Roxy Layla Musa Flora Tecna would you mind like telling the whole class what you are smiling and texting at ?

Musa smiles and says uh no thanks

Mr Woodin says I think you should we all would like to hear

Layla says back off if she said no she doesn't have to

Mr Woodin says GIRLS!

Mr Woodin got mad and says PUT YOUR PHONES AWAY AND GET TO WORK YOU GIRLS GOT A DETENTION !

Stella says quietly ok geeze

Roxy says Mr Woodin says we can't go to detention

Mr. Woodin says why not?

Tecna says because we have a cheerleading practice and game after school today

Mr Woodin says unless your Cheerleading coach comes and gets you out you will be going to detention do you understand

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says yes

Bell rings end of Biology class

Musa says I can't believe we got detention

Flora says I don't like MrWoodin he's mean

Stella says we all don't Flora

Layla says don't worry we won't have to be going to detention we can call and ask our coach to get us out

Bloom says exactly

Musa says do you want to know what's even better

Roxy says what ?

Musa says just going to detention and texting our coach to come get us out

Layla says that's a brilliant idea Musa

Roxy says then let's do that


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Lunch POV**

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Riven Helia was sitting at their football table

Brandon says I can't believe the 7 girls in Biology class got detention today as well

Sky says dude Brandon don't forget their cheerleaders too

Riven smirking and says I wonder if they are the cheerleaders for the game tonight I'm set on a certain someone

Helia says who ?

Riven says I don't know her name

Riven looks around the lunchroom for that dark blue hair cheerleader from Biology class

Riven spots and sees her with her cheerleading friends at a table not too far from them

Riven says her pointing to that dark blue hair cheerleader

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Helia all looks at that dark blue hair cheerleader Riven was pointing to

Roy says she's hot But not really hot as that dark brown hair cheerleader that is with her

Brandon says nah man I don't think so the blonde hair cheerleader is way more hot

Sky says dude Brandon I don't think so man the red hair cheerleader is way much more hot

Andy says dude you all are wrong the purple hair with blonde highlights cheerleader is so much more hot

Helia says I don't know what you all are liking but that honey brown hair cheerleader is much more hot

Timmy says what are all you saying I know that Fushcia hair cheerleader is way much more hot than any of yours

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy all starts to get into a big argument over which cheerleader girls are hot

**The Girls POV**

Roxy says I would like for Ronnie to come to our game and see me tonight

Flora says yeah I would like Flinn to come too

Tecna says yeah I would lime TJ to come too

Layla says yeah I would like Lance to come too

Musa says yeah I would like Matt to come too

Bloom says yeah I would like Brad to come too

Stella says yeah I would like Seth to come too

Musa text Matt and says Matt can you come to our home game tonight love Musa

Matt says sure thing cupcake

Musa says oh thank you

Matt says your welcome cupcake

Musa smiles and says Matt says he will come

Roxy text Ronnie and says Ronnie can you come to our home game tonight love Roxy

Ronnie says sure thing sugar

Roxy says oh thank you

Ronnie says your welcome sugar

Roxy smiles and says Ronnie says he will come

Layla text Lance and says Lance can you come to out home game tonight love Layla

Lance says sure thing darling

Layla says oh thank you

Lance say your welcome darling

Layla smiles and says Lance says he will come

Flora text Flinn and says Flinn can you come to our home game tonight love Flora

Flinn says sure thing sweetie

Flora says ohthank you

Flinn says your welcome sweetie

Flora smiles and says Flinn says he will come

Stella text Seth and says Seth can you come to our home game tonight love Stella

Seth says sure thing bae

Stella says oh thank you

Seth says your welcome bae

Stella smiles and says Seth says he will come

Tecna text TJ and says TJ can you come to our home game tonight love Tecna

TJ says sure thing my love

Tecna says oh thank you

TJ says your welcome my love

Tecna smiles and says TJ says he will come

Bloom text Brad and says Brad can you come to our home game tonight love Bloom

Brad says sure thing babe

Bloom says oh thank you

Brad says your welcome babe

Bloom smiles and says Brad says he will come

Bell rings lunch is over


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Skipping to After school POV**

Last period end of the school day bell rings

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy got up from there desk grabs there things and walked on out to there lockers

**At the girls lockers room POV**

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy are at there lockers putting away last period things and getting what ever they need to take with them

Layla says I got a text

Stella got all excited and says WHO IS IT FROM LAYLA READ IT !

Bloom says Stella there is no need to shout

Stella smiles and says uh ha sorry

Layla says it's from Lance

Bloom Stella Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says what did he say ?

Layla says Lance said that him and the boys will be here shortly

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says yess!

Stella jumping g up and down

Stella says excitedly lets go head to my place spa manicures pedicures hair do and make over

Musa says calm. down Stella

Stella says I'm sorry girls I'm just so excited to see Seth it's been few weeks since the last time I seen Seth

Flora says Stella we all miss our boyfriends

Musa says in that case I'm in

Layla says so am I

Flora says i'm in

Bloom says count me in

Roxy says if Bloom's in then I'm in

Tecna says I'm sorry to burst our happy moment but haven't you girls forgot

Stella says what did we forget ?

Tecna says cheer practice after school today

Bloom says oh right I totally forgot about it

Flora says so did I

Musa says me to

Layla says I did as well

Roxy says I forgot too

Stella says I forgot as well

Tecna says am I the only one who remember that we had practice today ?

Musa says pretty much

Roxy say sets go to practice sooner we can get done and chill out with our boys for a little bit before the game tonight

Bloom says I agree with Roxy

Layla says me to

Stella says same here

Musa says count me in

Flora says I agree as well

Tecna looks annoyed and says fine


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**7 football player boys POV**

Timmy says shhhh! I'm trying to hear

Helia says hear what?

Timmy says those 7 cheerleader girls

Riven says why do you want to waste your time listening in to there conversations?

Timmy says because maybe we can get somewhere with them like know if they like any of us

Riven says Timmy your wasting your time

Sky says Riven leave Timmy alone

Riven says oh look who's talking the quarterback

Sky is very annoyed with Riven

Sky says Riven shut up

Brandon says um I don't t want to be the bad guy here but we have football practice

Roy says Brandon can we leave after this ?

Brandon says after what?

Brandon says what are all you doing ?

Andy says we are secretly listening in on to those 7 cheerleader girls conversations

Brandon says why are you doing that ?

Brandon says isn't that spying?

Roy says no its not spying

Sky says it's more like a mission

Helia says Brandon don't you want to know what that blonde cheerleader thinks of you ?

Brandon roll his eyes and says oh alright let me in on this

**The girls POV**

Stella says Seth is coming

Musa says Matt is coming

Flora says Flinn is coming

Layla says Lance is coming

Bloom says Brad is coming

Roxy says Ronnie is coming

Roxy says Tecna what about TJ is he coming ?

Tecna starts crying

Tecna says I don't want to talk about it

Roxy says what did I say?

Bloom says nothing you did your best

Roxy says oh ok

Flora says what happen Tecna ?

Tecna sighs and says TJ broke up with me today

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy says oh!

Tecna says there now you know

Tecna walks away to the girls locker room crying

Flora says I'll go talk to her

Flora goes after Tecna to the girls locker room

**7 football player boys POV**

Roy says who is this Lance ?

Andy says who is Ronnie ?

Brandon says who is Seth ?

Sky says who is Brad ?

Helia says who is Flinn?

Riven says who is Matt?

Timmy says who is TJ and why did he made Tecna run off crying ?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**The girls locker room POV**

Tecna was sitting on the floor crying

Flora says Tecna Tecna

Tecna says over here Flora

Flora walks up and sits down next to Tecna

Flora says you can tell me

Tecna says he he

Flora lean Tecna in to on her shoulder

Flora pats Tecna and says there there

Tecna says TJ said he doesn't want to see me anymore

Flora says oh Tecna I'm so sorry to hear that

Tecna says it's not your fault Flora

Flora brings Tecna in for a hug

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Roxy has heard everything

Layla says Tecna we heard everything

Bloom says Tecna you don't deserve to be treated like this

Musa says yeah you deserve to be treated more better

Stella says you don't need him Tecna

Tecna says I feel all left out now because you girls have your guys coming and I don't have my guy anymore

Bloom says Tecna even if we have our guys you can still be e there with us

Stella says we would like for you to

Tecna says oh you girls are the best

Tecna and Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy all went in for a hug

Skipping the practices to the game

**The game POV**

It's half time the Knights are winning against the wolves

Bloom says were winning

Musa says yess were winning

Layla says it's about time we won another game

Flora looks around in the bleachers

Flora says to the girls

Flora says I don't see Flinn

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Roxy Tecna looks around the bleachers and doesn't see Flinn

Flora says where is Flinn he text me and said he was going to be here tonight

Roxy says did he text you ?

Flora says I don't know

Flora says let me look

Flora grabs her phone and looks to see if there is any miss calls or text from Flinn

Flora says I got a text from Flinn

Layla says what does it say ?

Flora starts crying and runs back Into the girls locker room

Bloom went over and looks at Flora ' s phone to see why Flora went off crying

Bloom says ohh!

Stella says what's wrong ?

Bloom says Flinn broke up with Flora

Layla says why?

Tecna says it's the same way TJ broke up with me it looks like

Flora comes back out of the girls locker room

Musa walks over to Flora are you feeling any better now ?

Flora says yeah thanks Musa

Musa says your welcome

Roxy looks up to see Ronnie and Ronnie wasn't there

Roxy says girls Ronnie isn't here

Roxy looks on her phone and Roxy has a voice mail

Roxy listen to her voice mail and it was from Ronnie

Roxy started getting teary eyes but didn't run off to the girls locker room

Stella says what's the matter ?

Roxy looks down and says Ronnie broke up with me

Bloom says Awe Roxy it will be alright

Roxy says I know

Layla looks around the bleachers for Lance

Layla says Lance isn't here

Layla looks on her phone and Lance left Layla a message Layla starting g to get tears in her eyes

Flora says we all are here for you Layla

Layla smiles and says thanks

Stella looks everywhere up in the bleachers for Seth

Stella says Seth isn't here

Stella looks at her phone Seth left her a message

Stella starts crying

Stella says girls Seth broke up with me

Bloom says Stella we all are here for you no matter what

Bloom and the girls hugs there best friend

Stella says thank you girls

Bloom looks in the bleachers for Brad

Bloom doesn't see Brad

Bloom says girls Brad is not here

Bloom went over to check her phone

Bloom starts crying

Musa says it's Brad is it

Bloom says yes

Bloom hands the phone to Musa

Musa and the girls looks at the message from Brad

Tecna says Brad broke up with you as well

Musa looks up in the crowd on the bleachers

Musa looks around for Matt

Musa looks down

Musa shook her head

Layla says what's wrong Musa

Musa says Matt isn't here

Musa looks on her phone there is a message

Musa says I will look but I know what will happen it happen to all you other girls

Musa looks at the message and Matt broke up with Musa

Musa starts to get tears but Musa doesn't let it get to her

End of the football game Knights won the game

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says we won we won we get to go to the playoffs

The 7 football player boys POV

Roy looks over at Layla

Roy says what is wrong with Layla?

Roy says why is Layla crying what happen I need to find out

Riven looks over at Musa

Riven says what is wrong with Musa?

Riven says why is Musa crying what happen I need to find out

Helia looks over at Flora

Helia says what is wrong with Flora?

Helia says why is Flora crying what happen I need to find out

Andy looks over at Roxy

Andy says what is wrong with Roxy?

Andy says why is Roxy crying what happen I need to find out

Sky looks over at Bloom

Sky says what is wrong with Bloom?

Sky says why is Bloom crying what happen I need to find out

Brandon looks over at Stella

Brandon says what is wrong with Stella?

Brandon says why is Stella crying what happen I need to find out

Timmy looks over at Tecna

Timmy says what is wrong with Tecna?

Timmy says why is Tecna crying what happen I need to find out


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Stella POV**

Stella was walking to her Orange Lamborghini Reventon

**Brandon POV**

Brandon running after his blonde cheerleader

Brandon says to himself I need to say something

Brandon says Hey !

**Stella POV**

Stella says huh who is that ?

Stella turns around and sees the hottest guy with brown hair brown eyes in a football uniform she has ever seen walking up to her

Stella blushes and says hhhi !

Stella was really blushing

**Brandon POV**

Brandon says to himself damn she is so hot especially in this cheerleading uniform

Brandon says I'm Brandon

**Stella POV**

Stella says to herself he is so hot

Stella says I'm Stella

Brandon and Stella says at the same time nice to meet you

**Brandon POV**

Brandon says Stella I really like you a lot I mean a lot

Brandon says Stella would you like to be my date for the dance and be my girlfriend?

**Stella POV**

Stella blushed

Stella says yes I would love to Brandon

Stella gives Brandon a kiss on the cheek and says I really like you too

Brandon and Stella smiles at each other

Stella says giggling oh by the way Brandon I already know who you are

Brandon says I already know you too

**Bloom POV**

Bloom was walking to her Blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP 670-4 Superveloce

**Sky POV**

Sky running after his red cheerleader

Sky says to himself say something

Sky says Hey !

**Bloom POV**

Bloom says huh who is that?

Bloom turns around and sees the hottest guy with blonde hair and blue eyes in a football uniform she has ever seen walking up to her

Bloom blushes and says hhhi !

Bloom was really blushing

**Sky POV**

Sky says to himself damn she is so hot especially in this cheerleading uniform

Sky says I'm Sky

**Bloom POV**

Bloom says to herself he is so hot

Bloom says I'm Bloom

Sky and Bloom says at the same time nice to meet you

**Sky POV**

Sky says Bloom I really like you a lot I mean a lot

Sky says Bloom would you like to be my date for the dance and be my girlfriend?

**Bloom POV**

Bloom blushed

Bloom says yes I would love to Sky

Bloom gives Sky a kiss on the cheek and says I really like you too

Sky and Bloom smiles at each other

Bloom says giggling oh by the way Sky I already know who you are

Sky says I already know you too


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Musa POV**

**Musa was walking to her Red Aston Martin One -77**

**Riven POV**

Riven was running after his dark blue hair cheerleader

Riven says to himself say something

Riven says hey!

**Musa POV**

Musa says huh who is that?

Musa turns around and sees the hottest guy with magenta spiked hair and purple eyes she has ever seen walking up to her

Musa says hhhi !

Musa starts blushing

**Riven POV**

Riven says damn she is so hot especially in this cheerleading uniform

Riven says I'm Riven

**Musa POV**

Musa says he is so hot

Musa says I'm Musa

Riven and Musa says at the same time nice to meet you

**Riven POV**

Riven says I really like you a lot I mean a lot

Riven says would you like to be my date for the dance and be my girlfriend?

**Musa POV**

Musa blushed

Musa says I would love to Riven

Musa gives Riven a kiss on the cheek and says I really like you a lot too

Riven and Musa smiles at each other

Musa says giggling oh by the way Riven I already know you

Riven says I already know you too

**Roxy POV**

Roxy was walking to her LeBlanc Mirabeau

**Andy POV**

Andy wad running after his purple hair blonde highlights cheerleader

Andy says to himself say something

Andy says Hey!

**Roxy POV**

Roxy says huh who is that?

Andy turns around and sees the hottest guy with black long hair and brown eyes she has ever seen walking up to her

Roxy says hhhi !

Roxy starts blushing

**Andy POV**

Andy says damn she is so hot especially in this cheerleading uniform

Andy says I'm Andy

**Roxy POV**

Roxy says he is so hot

Roxy says I'm Roxy

Andy and Roxy says at the same time nice to meet you

**Andy POV**

Andy says I really like you a lot I mean a lot

Andy says would you like to be my date for the dance and be my girlfriend?

**Roxy POV**

Roxy blushed

Roxy says yes I would love to Andy

Roxy gives Andy a kiss on the cheek and says I really like you a lot too

Andy and Roxy smiles at each other

Roxy says giggling oh by the way I already know you

Andy says I already know you too

**Flora POV**

Flora walking to her pink Bugatti Veyron

**Helia POV**

Helia running after his honey brown hair cheerleader

Helia says to himself say something

Helia says Hey!

**Flora POV**

Flora turns around and sees the hottest guy with dark blue long hair and blue eyes she has ever seen walking up to her

Flora says hhhhi !

Flora starts blushing

**Helia POV**

Helia says damn she is so hot especially in this cheerleading uniform

Helia says I'm Helia

**Flora POV**

Flora says he is so hot

Flora says i'm Flora

Helia and Flora says at the same time nice to meet you

**Helia POV**

Helia says I really like you a lot I mean a lot

Helia says would you like to be my date for the dance and be my girlfriend?

**Flora POV**

Flora blushed

Flora says yes I would love to Helia

Flora gives Helia a kiss on the cheek and says I really like you a lot too

Helia and Flora smiles at each other

Flora says giggling oh by the way Helia I already know you

Helia says I already know you too

**Tecna POV**

Tecna was walking to her Pagani Zonda Roadster F C12S 7.3 Clubsport Version

**Timmy POV**

Timmy running after his Fushcia hair cheerleader

Timmy says to himself say something

Timmy says Hey!

**Tecna POV**

Tecna says huh who is that?

Tecna turns around and sees the hottest guy with orange hair and hazel eyes she has ever seen walking up to her

Tecna says hhhi !

Tecna started blushing

**Timmy POV**

Timmy says damn she is so hot especially in this cheerleading uniform

Timmy says I'm Timmy

**Tecna POV**

Tecna says he is so hot

Tecna says I'm Tecna

Timmy and Tecna says at the same time nice to meet you

**Timmy POV**

Timmy says I really like you a lot I mean a lot

Timmy says would you like to be my date for the dance and be my girlfriend?

**Tecna POV**

Tecna blushed

Tecna says yes I would love to Timmy

Tecna gives Timmy a kiss on the cheek and says I really like you a lot too

Timmy and Tecna smiles at each other

Tecna says giggling oh by the way I already know you

Timmy says I already know you too

**Layla POV**

Layla was walking to her Green Porsche

**Roy POV**

Roy was running after his dark brown hair cheerleader

Roy says to himself say something

Roy says Hey!

**Layla POV**

Layla says huh who is that?

Layla turns around and sees the hottest guy with blonde hair and brown eyes she has ever seen walking up to her

Layla says hhhi !

Layla start blushing

**Roy POV**

Roy says to himself damn she is so hot especially in this cheerleading uniform

Roy says I'm Roy

**Layla POV**

Layla says to herself he's so hot

Layla says I'm Layla

Roy and Layla says at the same time nice to meet you

**Roy POV**

Roy says I really like you a lot and I mean a lot

Roy says would you like to be my date for the dance and be my girlfriend?

**Layla POV**

Layla was blushing

Layla says yes I would love to Roy

Layla gives Roy a kiss on the cheek and says I really like you a lot too

Roy and Layla smiles at each other

Layla says giggling oh by the way I already know you

Roy says and I already know you too


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Stella's House POV**

Stella says Brandon and the boys will be here at 7

Bloom says perfect that will give us enough time to get ready Musa says I already found my dress so I don't need to go shopping

Flora says I found my dress I don't need to go shopping

Layla says I found my dress I don't have to go shopping

Tecna says I found my dress I don't need to be going shopping

Roxy says I already found my dress I don't need shopping

Stella looks disappointed

Stella says I have no one to go shopping with

Musa says Stella you have a closet full of dresses

Stella says I know but Brandon already seen me in all of them

Bloom says to herself I'm going to regret saying this but Stella is my best friend and I'm there for her

Bloom says Stella

Stella says yeah

Bloom says I'll go with you I don't have a dress yet

Stella says screaming YAY!

Bloom Covers her ears and says Stella stop screaming or I will change my mind

Stella says oh sorry please don't

Stella says thank you thank you thank you Bloom

Bloom says your welcome

**At Macy's POV**

Stella says Oh my gosh I found my dress

Stella found the perfect dress for Brandon he's going to really love it

Stella dress is orange with rhinestones and sequins the dress is short it stops right above her waist

Bloom says I found the perfect dress it's the same like Stella's dress but in blue

Bloom says Sky is going to to really love it

Stella and Bloom bought there dresses and left Macy's to go back to Stella's house

**Back at Stella's house POV**

It was getting close to 7

Stella and Bloom walked in with there dresses in there hands and there hair done

Stella has her hair down and really straighten flat with her bangs parted to the side

Bloom has her hair down with little bit of loose curls at the end with her bangs parted to the side

Layla and the girls says you two look beautiful

Bloom and Stella says thank you girls

Layla has her hair up in curls

Musa has her hair down and wavy

Flora has her hair up in curls and braids

Tecna has straighten her hair down with bangs

Roxy has her hair down and in loose curls

Roxy put her purple rhinestones and sequins dress that ends right above her waist

Flora put her pink rhinestones and sequins dress that ends right above her waist

Tecna says to herself I don't prefer this kind of dress but it's what my friends want to wear

Tecna put her yellow rhinestones and sequins dress that ends right above her waist

Musa put her red rhinestones and sequins dress that ends right above her waist

Layla put her green rhinestones and sequins dress that ends to the waist

Bloom and Stella says all you girls have the same kind of dress as us

Bloom showed the girls her dress it was the same dress as the girls dresses but in blue

Stella showed the girls her dress it was the same dress as the girls dresses but in orange

**7 pm POV**

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Riven Helia pulls in to Stella's drive way

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy all says wow Stella's house is humongous

Brandon says Stella's house is way alot more bigger than my house

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy gets out of Brandon ' s SUV

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy walks up to the door

Brandon knocks on the door

**The girls POV**

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says the boys are here

Stella says come in boys

( Stella's mom Luna and Stella's dad Radius where out of town visiting Stella's brother Shaun )

Stella's brother Shaun is at Florida Fountain University ( made up college school name )

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy walks in

Sky says Woah it even looks way more bigger on the inside

Stella says thank you Sky

Stella and the girls walks up to the boys

Sky and the boys had there mouths hung open

**Bloom POV**

Bloom closes Sky's mouth

Bloom says oh you like what you see Sky ?

Sky shook his head yes

Bloom winks at Sky and says later Sky

**Layla POV**

Layla closes Roy's mouth

Layla says oh you like what you see Roy ?

Roy shook his head yes

Layla winks at Roy and says later Roy

**Roxy POV**

Roxy closes Andy ' s mouth

Roxy says oh you like what you see Andy?

Andy shook his head yes

Roxy winks at Andy and says later Andy

**Tecna POV**

Tecna closes Timmy's mouth

Tecna says oh you like what you see Timmy?

Timmy shook his head yes

Tecna winks at Timmy and says later Timmy

**Musa POV**

Musa closes Riven ' s mouth

Musa says oh you like what you see Riven?

Riven shook his head yes

Musa winks at Riven and says later Riven

**Stella POV**

Stella closes Brandon ' s mouth

Stella says oh you like what you see Brandon?

Brandon shook his head yes

Stella winks at Brandon and says later Brandon

**Flora POV**

Flora closes Helia ' s mouth

Flora says oh you like what you see Helia ?

Helia shook his head yes

Flora winks at Brandon and says later Brandon

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy left for the dance


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Dance POV**

Bloom Sky Stella Brandon Layla Roy Musa Riven Flora Helia Tecna Timmy Roxy Andy I made it to the dance

The dance is half way over

Musa and Layla says the Dance is half way over

Stella says they started the dance early

Bloom says they didn't call and let any of us know

Roxy says how rude

Bloom walks up to the DJ and tells him she would like to do a request for I swear by John Michael Montgomery she says it's a slow song

The DJ played I swear

Bloom grabs Sky and says come on

Bloom and Sky slow danced

Bloom says Sky

Sky says yes Bloom

Bloom looks eyes in the eyes

Sky looks Bloom in the eyes

Bloom says I want this to be our song

Sky says yeah me too

Sky looks down at Bloom's dress and was starting at Bloom's cleavage

Bloom notice what Sky was doing

Bloom lift Sky face up to hers Bloom started kissing Sky passionately

Bloom and Sky stopped kissing and walked back to the girls an guys after the song was over

Stella walks up to the DJ and tells him she would like to do a request for Amazed by Lonestar she says it's a slow song

The DJ played Amazed

Stella drags Brandon out to the dance floor

Stella and Brandon slow danced

Stella says Brandon

Brandon says yes Stella

Stella looks into Brandon eyes

Brandon looks into Stella eyes

Stella says I want this to be our song

Brandon says yeah me too

Brandon looks down at Stella's dress and was staring at Stella's cleavage

Stella notice what Brandon is doing

Stella lifts Brandon face up to hers Stella started kissing Brandon passionately

Bloom and Sky found a seat way in the back where no one can see

Sky sits down in the chair

Bloom sits down on Sky's lap facing him and started making out

Sky started rubbing up Bloom's legs

Bloom started moaning

Bloom unbutton and unzipped Sky pants Bloom pulled down Sky's briefs little bit to where Sky's cock was showing a little bit Bloom started rubbing Sky's cock fast and hard

Sky starts moaning and groaning Sky says Bloom is this what you meant when you said later

Bloom says no but the way you where staring while we where slow dancing wad making me want to make out with you for a few mins but the best will come after the dance tonight

Sky smiles and says ok

Bloom and Sky fix themselves and went back to the others

Bloom says where is Stella and Brandon ?

Musa says we don't know we thought they were with you two

Bloom and Sky says no they didn't come over to us

Stella and Brandon walks back over to the group Bloom whispers to Stella

Bloom's says where did you two go ?

Stella says we see you and Sky so we went somewhere else to do the same but the best for Brandon will come later after the dance

Bloom says oh lol

Stella says yeah lol

Bloom says Roxy Tecna Musa Flora Layla Timmy Riven Helia Andy Roy why aren't you doing a slow dancing songs together

Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy Andy Helia Timmy Riven Roy all says no we don't want to

Stella says ok


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Back at Stella's house**

**Flora POV**

Flora says giggling Helia come with me ?

Helia says where are we going ?

Flora says you will see

Flora drags Helia on up to the room that Flora calls her own room

Flora shuts and locks the bedroom door

Helia says Flora why did you shut and lock the door

Helia says what's going on?

Helia trip over one of Flora ' s plants and fell laying on the bed

Flora started having you know what with Helia

**Layla POV**

Layla says giggling Roy come with me ?

Roy says where are we going?

Layla says you will see

Layla drags Roy on up to the room that Layla calls her own room

Layla shuts and locks the door

Roy says why did you shut and lock the door?

Roy says Layla what's going on?

Roy trip on Layla ' s basketball

Roy fell and landed laying on the bed

Layla started having you know what with Roy

**Musa POV**

Musa says giggling Riven come with me?

Riven says where are we going?

Musa says you will see

Musa drags Riven on up to the room that Musa calls her own room

Musa shuts and locks the door

Riven say why is the door shut and locked

Riven says what's going on Musa ?

Riven trips over Musa cords for her music stands

Riven fell and lands on the bed

Musa started you know what with Riven

Bloom says looks like Flora and Helia are doing it now

Stella says looks like Layla and Roy are doing it now

Roxy says looks like Musa and Riven are doing it now

**Tecna POV**

Tecna says giggling Timmy Come with me?

Timmy says where are we going?

Tecna says you will see

Tecna drags Timmy on up to the room that Tecna calls her own room

Tecna shuts and locks the door

Timmy says Tecna why did you shut and lock the door?

Timmy trips over Tecna ' s technology cords

Timmy fell landed on the bed

Tecna started having you know what with Timmy

Stella says Tecna and Timmy are doing it now

**Roxy POV**

Roxy says giggling Andy come with me?

Andy says where are we going?

Roxy says you will see

Roxy drags Andy on up to the room that Roxy calls her own room

Roxy shuts and locks the door

Andy says Roxy why did you shut and lock the door?

Andy says what's going on?

Andy trips over Artu's dog toys

Andy fell laying on the bed

Roxy started having you know what with Andy

Bloom says Roxy and Andy are doing it now

**Stella POV**

Stella says well Bloom its looks like it's only you and I Brandon and Sky left

Stella says well I'm going to take Brandon on up to my room now

Bloom says uh huh Stella is going to do it with Brandon

Stella drags Brandon on up to her room

Stella shuts and locks the door

Brandon got tangled in Stella's clothes and fell on Stella's bed

Stella says Awe Brandon you are wanting it now

Stella started doing you know what with Brandon

**Bloom POV**

( Bloom and Sky gets the best story out of all the other Winx's and Specialists )

Bloom says Sky it's you and I left

Sky says yeah it is Bloom

Bloom drags Sky on up to the room that she calls her own room

Sky says ow ow ow what are you doing Bloom ?

Bloom says giggling I'm taking you up to my room

Sky says why for what ?

Bloom says giggling you will see

Bloom got up to her room

Bloom shuts and locks the door

Sky days why did you shut and lock the door?

Bloom says giggling no reason

Sky says ok

There is nothing in the Bloom's room for Sky to trip or get tangled up in

Sky went to lay in the bed

Bloom comes up to Sky

Sky says how much did you drink tonight ?

Bloom says enough to do this

Bloom moved closer to Sky

Bloom sat on Sky's waist

Bloom drag her fake nail up and down Sky's 6 pack abs

Sky started moaning

Sky says Bloom -

Before Sky could finish his sentence

Bloom smashed her lips and kissed him roughly tongue and everything

Sky replies back to Bloom's rough kissing

Bloom bit down on Sky's lip

Sky says mumbles in the kissing ow!

Bloom kissing trails down to Sky's neck

Bloom kissing licking sucking and nibbling on Sky's neck

Sky moans loud but not loud for the others to hear him

Bloom says your liking this Sky

Sky says yesssssss!

Bloom starts giggling

Bloom went over to Sky's ear lobe and started nibbling on it

Sky started groaning

Bloom done the same condition to Sky's other side of the neck

Bloom went up to Sky's other ear lobe and started nibbling on it

Sky was moaning

While Bloom was busy Bloom moved her hands to pull up Sky's muscle shirt over his head and yank it off and threw it his shirt hit the night stand with a dragon alarm clock on it the dragon alarm clock fell down on the table

Bloom went down to Sky's 6 pack abs and started kissing his abs all over

Bloom moved her hands down to Sky's jeans unbutton and unzipped and taking off Sky's pants Bloom threw his pants and hits pants hit her walk in closet doors and then landed on the floor

Sky was only in his boxers now

Bloom looked up to catch her breath and moved her hand to over on Sky's boxers

Bloom used one of her nails and started tracing Sky's cock slowing

Sky was moaning and groaning

Bloom was tracing it faster

Sky was moaning and groaning loud but not really loud

Bloom moved on to rubbing it hard and fast

Sky was moaning and says Bloom harder and faster

Bloom did as Sky wanted

Sky was moaning and groaning and says Bloom

Bloom was pulling off Sky's boxers

Bloom threw the boxers and the boxers landed right on the ceiling fan

Bloom finally catch her breath and moved her mouth down to Sky's cock

Bloom was finished playing with it

Sky says my turn

Bloom layed down on her bed Sky was coming in doing the same thing to both Bloom's neck and ear lobes as she did to him

Bloom was moaning

Sky went up to Bloom's mouth roughly kissing her hard with tongue and everything

Sky bit down on Bloom's lip

Bloom mumbles ouch !

Sky was kissing Bloom's jaw and kissing all the way down to her breasts

Sky was pulling off Bloom's sexy light blue waist length night gown Sky threw it and the night gown landed over on Bloom's computer chair

Sky was holding both breasts in his hands kissing licking sucking and nibbling on the nipples

Bloom was moaning and groaning

Sky says smiling i know your liking this

Bloom says yessssss!

Sky was kissing down Bloom's flat stomach everywhere

Bloom was moaning

Bloom was only in her light blue thong

Sky's fingers went down to Bloom's thong and was Tracing and rubbing Hard and fast

Bloom says Sky harder faster

Sky did as Bloom wanted

Sky put a finger inside her and started moving it up and down

Bloom arched up and moaned and groaned loud

Sky finished doing 4 fingers inside her

Bloom moaned

Sky was pulling off Bloom's light blue thong and threw it the thong landed in the middle of the floor

Sky's cock went inside her and Sky was going up and down slow and easy

Bloom started moaning and groaning and says Sky what are you doing go faster and harder please babe

Sky did as Bloom wanted

Sky went harder and faster Bloom arching up and moved her hips closer in to Sky so he could get more

Bloom was moaning and groaning loudly and says SKY!

Sky pulled out

Bloom says my turn

Sky layed down on the bed

Bloom says I got one more thing to do

Sky says wha-

Before Sky could finish his sentence get got interrupted by moaning and groaning loudly from Bloom riding him harder and faster

Sky says BLOOM!

Bloom went up and down one more time hard and fast then took his cock out from inside her

Bloom and Sky covered up and fell asleep right on top of each other hot and sweaty


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Bloom POV**

Bloom woke up in the middle of the night went straight to the bathroom and started pucking

Bloom was pucking 10 mins straight

Bloom says why am I pucking ?

Bloom remembers and knows and says shit I didn't wear a condom

Bloom says I hope Sky wore a condom

Bloom finally got down pucking and went back to bed laying right in Sky's arms

Sky says everything ok my love

Bloom says Sky can I ask you something ?

Sky says what is it?

Bloom says did you wear a condom

Sky says no

Bloom says in her head shit

Bloom says ok just only asking good night Sky

Sky says ok good night Bloom

Sky and Bloom went back to sleep

**Stella POV**

Stella got up in the middle of the night went to the bathroom and started pucking Stella was pucking for 12 mins straight

Stella says why am I pucking all of a sudden ?

Stella says shit oh no! I didn't wear a condom

Stella says I hope Brandon wore a condom

Stella finished pucking and went on back to bed

Brandon says Stella is everything ok?

Stella says not really?

Brandon says why what's wrong?

Stella says Brandon did you wear a condom?

Brandon says no

Stella says ok I was only curious is all

Brandon says ok

Stella says in her head shit

Stella says I love you snookums

Brandon says I love you my golden girl

Stella and Brandon fell asleep

**Roxy POV**

Roxy got up I the night went straight to the bathroom and started pucking

Roxy says why am I pucking this is disgusting Roxy was pucking for 9 mins straight

Roxy says oh shit I didn't wear a condom

Roxy says I hope Andy wore one

Roxy finished pucking and went back to bed

Andy says everything alright?

Roxy says did you wear a condom?

Andy says no

Roxy says ok just asking

Andy says ok

Roxy says in her head shit

Roxy says I love you Andy

Andy says I love you Roxy

Roxy and Andy went back to sleep

**Musa POV**

Musa was feeling sick Musa went straight to the bathroom and started pucking

Musa was pucking 10 mins straight

Musa says damn I forgot to wear a condom

Musa says I hope Riven was responsible enough to wear one

Musa finished pucking

Musa went back to bed

Riven says babe you ok ?

Musa says no

Riven says what's wrong?

Musa says did you wear a condom?

Riven says no I don't wear those things I don't like them I never did I never will

Riven says why?

Musa says nothing just curious

Riven says ok

Musa says I love you Riven

Riven says I love you Musa

Musa and Riven went back to sleep

**Tecna POV**

Tecna stomach was feeling all funny

Tecna got up and went to the bathroom Tecna started pucking

Tecna says what is happening to me ?

I never seen this happen to me before

Tecna says oh no ! I didn't wear a condom how unlogically I am

Tecna says I hope Timmy was smart enough to wear one

Tecna finished pucking

Tecna made it back to bed

Timmy says anything wrong Tecna?

Tecna says yes something unlogically wrong

Timmy says what is that?

Tecna says did you wear a condom?

Timmy says no

Tecna says in her head oh no!

Tecna says I love you Timmy

Timy says I love you Tecna

Tecna and Timmy went to sleep

**Layla POV**

Layla went running to the bathroom and started pucking

Layla has been pucking for 12 mins straight

Layla says what is wrong with me?

Layla says shit I didn't wear a condom

Layla says I hope Roy wore one

Layla finished pucking and went back to bed

Roy says Layla every thing alright ?

Layla says no Roy did you wear a condom?

Roy says no why ?

Layla says nothing never mind

Roy says ok

Layla says Roy I know I never told you this yet I been very depressed and upset since that day Nadu died from saving the earth fairies on earth from the wizard of the black circle

Layla started crying

Roy says Layla it's ok I understand what your trying to say to me

Layla says Roy I love you I thought I could never love any other guy ad much as Nabu and I loved each other and when I met you when we were fighting Tritannus I fell really in love with you Roy

Layla says Roy I love you with all my heart

Roy says ever since I met you that day I fell in love with you too

Layla and Roy fell asleep

**Flora POV**

Flora woke up in the middle of the night went straight to the bathroom

Flora started pucking

Flora say I am pucking Flora was pucking for 11 mins straight

Flora says oh goodness no ! I didn't wear a condom

Flora says I hope Helia has more sense to wear one

Flora finished pucking and went back to bed

Helia says Flora where you pucking ?

Flora says yes

Helia says why ?

Flora says I don't know

Flora says Helia can I ask you something?

Helia says sure my flower

Flora says did you by any chance wear a condom?

Helia says no

Flora says in her head oh goodness no !

Flora says Helia I love you

Helia says Flora I love you too

Flora and Helia went back to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**High School Graduation POV**

The boys left to go get ready for the high school graduation

**Bloom's House POV**

The girls is getting ready for graduation

Musa has on a black strapless cocktail dress

Roxy has on a white strapless cocktail dress

Layla was wearing a black cocktail with a one strap dress

Tecna was wearing a white cocktail with one strap dress

Flora was wearing a black strapless cocktail with silver glitter on the dress

Bloom was wearing a white cocktail strapless silver rhinestones dress

Stella was wearing a black cocktail strapless silver sequins dress

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all got there hair done in a special way

Bloom says come on girls we can ask my dad if we can take his new vehicle that he just bought yesterday

Stella says what is it what is it

Bloom says it's a 2015 blue Hummer

Layla says sweet!

Bloom says I know

Roxy says what are we waiting for let's go

Bloom says wait I have to ask my dad first

Musa says why do you need to ask your dad if we can just grab the keys and go ?

Bloom says because Musa my dad has both set of the Hummer keys with him

Musa says oh ! Sorry

Bloom says it's ok Musa you didn't know I should of told you all before we ran down stairs

Bloom says stay here I'll go ask

**Bloom and Mike POV**

Bloom says dad

Mike says yes Bloom

Bloom says the girls and I are wondering if we can take the Hummer to graduation

Mike says sure here are the keys bring it back in one piece no dents or no scratches and or no damages/ wrecks or no spending tickets

Bloom says I know dad

Mike says alright you can take Hummer remember Bloom

Bloom says I know dad

Mike says that's my daughter

Bloom give Mike a hug and says love you dad

Vanessa walks in

Vanessa says Mike trust Bloom she will bring it back home safely all she is going is to her high school graduation

Mike says I know honey but teenagers these days they don't think when they take expensive vehicles out and all they want to do is show them off to everyone and next thing you know there racing on the roads and next will be out of control driver and then a w big accident /wreck going off the road and hitting a tree or a telephone poll we always get calls at the fire station with big vehicle accidents /wrecks and the main cause from all the accidents /wrecks the boys and I always had to deal with and clean up the mess after was teenagers and seeing the expensive vehicles they all wreck all the time one of the new guys at the station Bowlen his son Dawson was driving there brand new 2014 Ford F 350 they bought for the rodeos and Dawson took it out to go see his buddies at the farm one night and there was a big curve and he didn't slow down enough and the truck rolled off the road and cliff and Dawson died at the scene

Vanessa says I know i agree too but your worried about Bloom and the Hummer but you need to trust Bloom I know she will bring it back safely

Mike says your right honey

Bloom and the girls all heard what Mike was telling Vanessa

Bloom and the girls all sighed and says oh my goodness

Roxy says that won't happen to us we and we will make sure of that

Stella says I did know Dawson he was a real hunk of a hottie

Stella started giggling

Bloom and the girls all says STELLA!

Stella says what it is true

Mike laughs and says Brian did say his son did had a way to get the ladies

Layla rolls her eyes and says good thing Brandon is not here to hear what you just said and i know he wont be happyto heard what you just said Stella

Stella says you wouldn't

Layla says watch me

Layla grabs her phone was dialing Brandon ' s number

Stella says Layla

Stella says please no

Layla says ok but next time I won't give in and I will call him

Bloom says Stella Layla enough fighting we got to go now

Bloom says dad I will be careful and I will bring the hummer back safely

Stella says yeah we will make sure of that

Mike says I'm not even sure about that

Vanessa says Mike

Mike says oh alright

Bloom and the girls all says oh thank you and give Mike and Vanessa a big hug

Vanessa says now you all go you will be late

Mike says Vanessa and i will see you all there

The girls left to go to the school for graduation

**Graduation POV**

Bloom carefully pulled in to a spot in the parking lot the girls open there doors

Bloom says Girls remember what my dad said

The girls says we know no dents or no scratches

Bloom and the girls shuts the doors and walks in to the school to the auditorium

**Auditorium POV**

Sky sat on the left side next to Bloom Bloom in the middle Stella sat on the right side next to Bloom Bloom sat on the left side next to Stella Stella in the middle Brandon sat on the right side next to Stella Brandon sat on the left side next to Flora Flora in the middle Helia sat on the left side next to Flora Helia sat on the left side next to Musa Musa in the middle Riven sat on the right side next to Musa Riven sat on the left side next to Roxy Roxy in the middle Andy sat on the right side next to Roxy Andy sat on the left side next to Tecna Tecna in the middle Timmy sat on the right side next to Tecna Timmy sat on the left side next to Layla Layla in the middle Roy sat on the right side next to Layla

The principal Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Helia to come up to the stage Helia walked up to the stage grab his diploma Helia smiling turned and faces his classmates and the audience Helia raises his diploma in the air all the class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Tecna to come up to the stage Tecna walked up and grab her diploma Tecna walked back to her seat Tecna's classmates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Roy to come up to the stage Roy walked up to the stage grab his diploma Roy smiling turned and faces his classmates and the audience Roy raises his diploma in the air all the class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Musa to come up to the stage Musa walked up to the stage and grab her diploma Musa walked back to her seat Musa's class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Andy to come on up to the stage Andy walked up to the stage grab his diploma Andy smiling turned and faces his classmates and the audience Andy raises his diploma in the air all the class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Flora to come up to the stage and Flora walked up to the stage and grab her diploma Flora walked back to her seat Flora ' s class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Timmy to come on up to the stage Timmy walked up to the stage grab his diploma Timmy smiling turned and faces his classmates and the audience Timmy raises his diploma in the air all the class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Layla to come up to the stage and Layla walked up to the stage and grab her diploma Layla walked back to her seat Layla ' s class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Riven to come up to the stage Riven walked up grab to the stage his diploma Riven smiling turned and faces his classmates and the audience Riven raises his diploma in the air all the class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Roxy to come up to the stage and Roxy walked up to the stage and grab her diploma Roxy walked back to her seat Roxy's class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Brandon to come up to the stage Brandon walked up to the stage grab his diploma Brandon smiling turned and faces his classmates and the audience Brandon raises his diploma in the air all the class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Stella to come up to the stage and Stella walked up to the stage and grab her diploma Stella walked back to her seat Stella's classmates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Sky to come up to the stage Sky walked up to the stage grab his diploma Sky smiling turned and faces his classmates and the audience Sky raises his diploma in the air all the class mates and the audience started clapping Mrs Faragonda says and announced for Bloom to come up to the stage Bloom walked up to the stage and grab her diploma Bloom walked back to her seat Bloom's class mates and the audience started clapping

Mrs Faragonda says congratulations to the class of 2015

Musa and Riven Roxy and Andy Layla and Roy Stella and Brandon Bloom and Sky Flora and Helia Tecna and Timmy and the other classmates all got up from there seats and walked back up to the stage Musa Riven Roxy Andy Layla Roy Stella Brandon Bloom Sky Flora Helia Tecna Timmy and the other classmates all hold hands and turned towards the audience and bow there heads all the audience started clapping

Musa and Riven started kissing

When Musa stopped kissing Riven and moved away from Riven

Musa covered her mouth

Riven says my Musical Musa what's wrong are you ok ?

Musa says yes Riven I'm ok I just got to run to the the bathroom

Riven looks at the other guys and shrug his shoulders

Musa was running and covering her mouth and says oh no not now

Musa made it to the bathroom and threw up in the trash can

Roxy and Andy started kissing

When Roxy stopped kissing Andy and moved away from Andy

Roxy covered her mouth

Andy says My Beautiful Roxy what's wrong are you ok?

Roxy says yes Andy I'm ok I just got to run to the bathroom

Andy looks at the other guys and shrug his shoulders

Roxy was running and covering her mouth and says oh no not now

Roxy made it to the bathroom Roxy seen Musa throwing up in the trash can

Roxy made it to the toilet and started throwing up

Layla and Roy started kissing

When Layla stopped kissing Roy and moved away from Roy

Layla covered her mouth

Roy says My Beautiful Layla what's wrong are you ok?

Layla says yes Roy I'm ok I just got to run to the bathroom

Roy looks at the other guys and shrug his shoulders

Layla was running and covering her mouth and says oh no not now

Layla made it to the bathroom Layla seen Musa throwing up in the trash can and heard Roxy throwing up in one of the toilets

Layla made it to one of the empty toilets and started throwing up

Stella and Brandon started kissing

When Stella stopped kissing Brandon and moved away from Brandon

Stella covered her mouth

Brandon says My Sunshine Stella what's wrong are you ok?

Stella says yes snookums I'm ok I just got to run to the bathroom

Brandon looks at the other guys and shrug his shoulders

Stella was running and covering her mouth and says oh no not now

Stella made it to the bathroom Stella seen Musa throwing up in the trash can Hearing Roxy and Layla throwing up in two of the toilets

Stella made it to one of the open toilets and started throwing up

Bloom and Sky started kissing

When Bloom stopped kissing Sky and moved away from Sky

Bloom covered her mouth

Sky says Bloom My Love what's wrong are you ok?

Bloom says yes Sky I'm ok I just got to run to the bathroom

Sky looks at the other guys and shrug his shoulders

Bloom was running and covering her mouth and says oh no not now

Bloom made it to the bathroom Bloom seen Musa throwing up in the trash Bloom hears can Roxy Layla Stella throwing up in the three of the toilets

Bloom made it to one of the toilets and started throwing up

Flora and Helia started kissing

When Flora stopped kissing Helia and moved away from Helia

Flora covered her mouth

Helia says My Wonderful Flower Flora what's wrong are you ok?

Flora says yes Helia I'm ok I just got to run to the bathroom

Helia looks at the other guys and shrug his shoulders

Flora was running and covering her mouth and says oh no not now

Flora made it to the bathroom Flora seen Musa throwing up in the trash can Flora hears Roxy Layla Stella Bloom throwing up in four of the toilets

Flora made it to one of the toilets and started throwing up

Tecna and Timmy started kissing

When Tecna stopped kissing Timmy and moved away from Timmy

Tecna coveted her mouth

Timmy says My Technical Tecna what's wrong are you ok?

Tecna says yes Timmy I'm ok I just got to run to the bathroom

Tecna looks at the other guys and shrug his shoulders

Tecna was running and covering her mouth and says oh no not now

Tecna made it to the bathroom Tecna seen Musa throwing up in the trash can Tecna hears Roxy Layla Stella Bloom Flora throwing up in five of the toilets

Tecna made it to the last open toilet and started throwing up


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**After Graduation POV**

**In the auditorium**

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy all says what just happen?

Roy says I don't know

Timmy says lets go stand outside of the girls bathroom and wait for the girls

**The Girls Bathroom POV**

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Riven Helia was standing outside of the girls bathroom hearing the girls throwing up

Brandon says I hate to be the janitor that has to clean up that mess in there

Sky says yeah

**Mitzi POV**

Mitzi sees Brandon standing outside of the girls bathroom waiting for Stella

Mitzi walks up to Brandon

Mitzi says hey Brandon

Brandon smiles and says hello Mitzi

Mitzi put her hand under Brandon shirt

Mitzi was tracing all over Brandon ' s abs

Brandon says Mitzi

Before Brandon could finish of what he was going to say when a moan started coming out of his mouth

Brandon couldn't help it but started kissing Mitzi

Stella finally stopped throwing up and was walking out of the bathroom to go see her snookums again

Stella walks out and seen Brandon making out with Mitzi

Stella seen Mitzi grinding up against Brandon on the wall

Stella could hear a moan coming out of Brandon ' s mouth

Stella face was all red Stella was furious mad

Stella says BRANDON!

**Brandon POV**

Brandon saying in his mind waiting for Stella to come out of the bathroom when Mitzi came up to me and started kissing me and tracing my abs and grinding up against me I tried getting her off but she wouldn't budge I was trying not to let the moaning come out of my mouth and it was too late couldnt control it and a moan came out out of my mouth twice I hope Stella doesn't find out when all of a sudden I heard someone says Brandon and I definitely know who it was

Brandon stopped making out with Mitzi

Brandon looked over to see who said his name and seen Stella face red as a fire truck mad

Brandon says oh crap ! She found out

**Stella POV**

Stella says Brandon how could you

Stella went from being furious mad to crying

Stella put her hands over her eyes and ran away crying

**Brandon POV**

Brandon pushes Mitzi off of him

Mitzi says what's wrong Brandon baby

Brandon says one I'm not your man Mitzi and two Stella is the one I love all my life she's my girl

Mitzi got all mad and says WHAT DOES STELLA HAVE THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER FOR ME !

Brandon says everything that you don't have

Mitzi storms away mad

Brandon runs to go find Stella

**Stella POV**

Stella was sitting outside on the bench in front of the school

Stella says to herself why did Brandon do this to me I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong I was his toy for him to get that Mitzi in his pants

I got everything the looks the blonde hair the honey brown eyes the hot outfits the fashion the body and I'm a princess and he chooses Mitzi over me

Stella starts crying again

**Brandon POV**

Brandon walked outside to see if he could see Stella he didn't find her anywhere outside

Brandon says STELLA!

Brandon says no answer

Brandon was going to give up until he heard crying

Brandon looked over to wear he heard the crying from and he seen

Brandon says Stella!

Brandon walks over to Stella

Brandon says Stella

**Stella POV**

Stella looks behind her and sees Brandon

Stella says leave go away Brandon

**Brandon POV**

Brandon says Stella Please let me explain

**Stella POV**

Stella gets up from the bench and walks up to Brandon

Stella standing in front of Brandon

Stella says explain what Brandon explain that you are using me as one of your girl toys so you can get to Mitzi and having Mitzi inside your pants because that's what it looked like when I came out of the bathroom

Stella starts crying and says Brandon I thought you were that one Prince that can sweep me away off my feet just like one of the princes from the Disney Princesses I guess I was wrong

**Brandon POV**

Brandon looks disappointed

Brandon says Stella Please I can be that kind of Prince for you I can be your Prince give me a second chance please

Brandon looks really upset and says Stella Please

**Stella POV**

Stella shook her head no

Stella says good bye Brandon

Stella holds the promise ring that Brandon bought / gave to her one night on their date

Stella says I guess this doesn't mean anything to you

Stella showed Brandon the promise ring that he bought/ gave to me

Stella puts the promise ring in Brandon 's hand

Stella says give this to Mitzi since you love her more then me

Stella started walking away from Brandon and to Bloom's hummer when she felt a hand on her arm that drag her back

Stella says Bran-

Stella couldn't finish her sentence when Brandon kissed her

Stella pulled back from Brandon kissing me

Stella slap Brandon hard on the face

Stella says fool me once shame on me fool me twice I'm walking away

Stella starts crying and says goodbye Brandon

Stella looked back at Brandon and gave him one last look and walked away

Stella was walking and crying and got to Bloom's hummer

Stella sat on the curb from the sidewalk put her head down hands over her eyes and was crying

**Brandon POV**

Brandon says in his mind I lost her I lost the one and only I love with all of my life

Brandon walks back in to the school to the guys


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**Back At The Girls Bathroom POV**

Sky Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy all seen Brandon looking down walking back to them slowly

Sky says Brandon did you straighten everything out with Stella?

Brandon says no Stella broke up with me and it looks like for good now

Riven says why?

Brandon shows the guys the promise ring he gave to Stella one night on their date

Helia says oh wow you definitely lost her now

Brandon looks up to the guys

Sky Roy Andy Helia Timmy Riven all looks shocked at Brandon ' s face

Brandon ' s face is in terrible shape Brandon ' s eyes were all red and under his eyes were all puffy looking and Brandon ' s face was all red from when Stella slap him

**Ashlynn POV**

Ashlynn sees Timmy standing outside of the girls bathroom waiting for Tecna

Ashlynn walks up to Timmy

Ashlynn says hey Timmy

Timmy says hello Ashlynn

Ashlynn put her hand under Timmy shirt

Ashlynn was tracing all over Timmy's abs

Timmy says Ashlynn

Before Timmy could finish what he was going to say when a moan started coming out of his mouth

Timmy couldn't help it but started kissing Ashlynn

Tecna finally stopped throwing up and was walking out of the bathroom to go see her Timmy again

Tecna walks out and seen Timmy making out with Ashlynn

Tecna seen Ashlynn grinding up against Timmy on the wall

Tecna could hear a moan coming out of Timmy's mouth

Tecna face is all red and Tecna is furious mad

Tecna says TIMMY!

**Timmy POV**

Timmy says in his mind I'm waiting for Tecna to come out of the bathroom when Ashlynn came up to me started kissing me and tracing all over my abs and grinding up against me I tried getting her off me but she wouldn't budge I was trying not to let the moaning come out of my mouth it's too late I couldn't control it and a moan came out of my mouth twice I hope Tecna doesn't find out when all of a sudden I heard someone say TIMMY! And I definitely know who it was

Timmy stopped making out with Ashlynn

Timmy looks over to see who said his name and seen Tecna face all red like a red tomato mad

Timmy says oh crap! She found out

**Tecna POV**

Tecna says how could you

Tecna went from being furious mad to crying

Tecna put her hands up over her face and ran away crying

**Timmy POV**

Timmy pushes Ashlynn off of him

Ashlynn says what's wrong Timmy baby

Timmy says one I'm not your man Ashlynn and two Tecna is the only one that I love with all my life she's my girl

Ashlynn got all mad and says WHAT DOES TECNA HAVE THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER FOR ME!

Timmy says everything that you don't have

Ashlynn storms away mad

Timmy runs to go find Tecna

**Tecna POV**

Tecna was sitting in the computer Lab in the school

Tecna says to herself why did Timmy do this to me I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong I was his toy for him to get that Ashlynn in his pants

Tecna says I got everything the looks the Fushcia hair the technology the body the turquoise eyes the hot outfits and I'm a princess and he chooses Ashlynn over me

( Tecna is a princess in this story )

Tecna starts crying again

**Timmy POV**

Timmy look in the computer lab to see if he could see Tecna but he didn't find her anywhere in the computer lab

Timmy says TECNA!

Timmy says no answer

Timmy was going to give up until he heard crying

Timmy looked over to wear he heard the crying from and he seen

Timmy says Tecna!

Timmy walks over to Tecna

Timmy says Tecna

**Tecna POV**

Tecna looks behind her and sees Timmy

Tecna says leave go away Timmy

**Timmy POV**

Timmy says Tecna please let me explain

**Tecna POV**

Tecna gets up from the computer chair and walks up to Timmy

Tecna standing in front of Timmy

Tecna says explain what Timmy explain that you are using me as one of your girl toys so you can get to Ashlynn and having Ashlynn inside your pants because that's what it looked like when I came out of the bathroom

Tecna starts crying and says Timmy I thought you were that one Prince that can sweep me away off my feet just like one off of the Princes from the Disney Princesses I guess I was wrong

**Timmy POV**

Timmy looks disappointed

Timmy says Tecna please I can be that kind of Prince for you I can be your Prince give me a second chance please

Timmy looks really upset and says Tecna please

**Tecna POV**

Tecna shook her head no

Tecna says good bye Timmy

Tecna holds the promise ring that Timmy bought/ gave to her one night on their date

Tecna says I guess this doesn't mean anything to you

Tecna shows Timmy the promise ring that he bought / gave to me

Tecna puts the promise ring in Timmy's hand

Tecna says give this to Ashlynn since you love her more then me

Tecna started walking away from Timmy and to Bloom's hummer when she felt a hand on her arm that drag her back

Tecna says Timm

Before Tecna could finish her sentence when Timmy kissed her

Tecna pulls back from Timmy kissing me

Tecna slap Timmy hard on the face

Tecna says fool me once shame on me fool me twice I'm walking away

Tecna looked back at Timmy and gave him one last look and walked away

Tecna was walking and crying and got to Bloom's hummer and sat down next to Stella on the curb of the sidewalk

Stella says Tecna what happen to you ?

Tecna says I caught Timmy cheating on me with Ashlynn

Tecna says what about you Stella?

Stella says I caught Brandon cheating on me with Mitzi

**Timmy POV**

Timmy says in his mind I lost her I lost the one I love with all of my life

Timmy walks back in to the school to the guys

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia all seen Timmy looking down walking back to them slowly

Roy says Timmy did you straighten everything out with Tecna?

Timmy says no Tecna broke up with me and it looks like for good now

Helia says why?

Timmy shows the guys the promise ring that he bought / gave to Tecna one night on their date

Andy says oh wow you definitely lost her now

Timmy looks up to the guys

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Riven Helia all looks shocked at Timmy's face

Timmy's face is in terrible shape Timmy's eyes were all red and under his eyes were all puffy looking and Timmy's face was all red from when Tecna slap him

**Bianca POV**

Bianca sees Riven standing outside of the girls bathroom waiting for Musa

Bianca walks up to Riven

Bianca says hey Riven

Riven smirks and says hello Bianca

Bianca puts her hand under Riven shirt

Bianca was tracing all over Riven ' s abs

Riven says Bianca

Before Riven could finish what he was going to say when a moan started coming out of his mouth

Musa finally stopped throwing up and was walking out of the bathroom to go see her Riven again

Musa walks out of the bathroom and seen Riven making out with Bianca

Musa seen Bianca grinding up against Riven on the wall

Musa could hear a moan coming out of Riven ' s mouth

Musa face is all red and Musa is furious mad

Musa says RIVEN!

**Riven POV**

Riven says in his mind I'm waiting for Musa to come out of the bathroom when Bianca walks up to me and started kissing me and tracing all over my abs and grinding up against me I tried getting her off me but she wouldn't budge I was trying not to let the moaning come out of my mouth it's too late I couldn't control it and a moan came out of my mouth twice I hope Musa doesn't find out when all of a sudden I heard someone say RIVEN! And I definitely know who it was

Riven stopped making out with Bianca

Riven looks over to see who said his name and seen Musa face was all red like a red fire hydrant mad

Riven says oh crap! She found out

**Musa POV**

Musa says how could you

Musa went from being furious mad to crying

Musa puts her hands up over her face and ran away crying

**Riven POV**

Riven pushes Bianca off of him

Bianca says what is wrong Riven baby

Riven says one I'm not your man Bianca and two Musa Is the only one that I love with all of my life she's my girl

Bianca got all mad and says WHAT DOES MUSA HAVE THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER FOR ME!

Riven says everything that you don't have

Bianca storms away mad

Riven runs to go find Musa

**Musa POV**

Musa was in the music room in the scholl sitting down in a chair playing the electric guitar

Musa says to herself why did Riven do this to me I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong I was his toy for him to get that Bianca in his pants

Musa says I got everything the looks the dark blue hair the dark blue eyes the hot outfits the body the music and I'm a princess and he chooses Bianca over me

( Musa is a princess in this story )

Musa starts crying again

**Riven POV**

Riven look in the music room to see if he could see Musa but he didn't find her anywhere in the music room

Riven says MUSA!

Riven says no answer

Riven was going to give up until he heard crying

Riven looked over to see wear he heard crying from and he seen

Riven says Musa!

Riven walks over to Musa

Riven says Musa

**Musa POV**

Musa looks behind her and sees Riven

Musa says leave go away Riven

**Riven POV**

Riven says Musa please let me explain

**Musa POV**

Musa puts down the electric guitar gets up and walks up to Riven

Musa standing in front of Riven

Musa says explain what Riven explain that you are using me as one of your girl toys so you can get to Bianca and having Bianca in your pants because that's what it looked like when I came out of the bathroom

Musa starts crying and says Riven I thought you were that one Prince that can sweep me away off my feet just like one off of the Disney Princesses I guess I was wrong

**Riven POV**

Riven looks disappointed

Riven says Musa please I can be that kind of Prince for you I can be your Prince give me a second chance please

Riven looks really upset and says Musa please

**Musa POV**

Musa shook her head no

Musa says good bye Riven

Musa holds the promise ring that Riven bought / gave to her one night on their date

Musa says I guess this doesn't mean anything to you

Musa shows the promise ring that Riven bought / gave to me

Musa puts the promise ring in Riven ' s hand

Musa says give this to Bianca since you love her more then me

Musa started walking away from Riven and to Bloom's hummer when she felt a hand on her arm that drag her back

Musa says Riv

Before Musa could finish her sentence when Riven kissed her

Musa pulls back from Riven kissing me

Musa slap Riven hard on the face

Riven hold his hand to his face and says ouch what was that for ?

Musa says this was for kissing me

Musa slaps Riven hard on the face again

Musa says this is for cheating on me

Riven hold his other hand to his face

Musa looked back at Riven and gave him one last look and walked away

Musa was walking and crying and got to Bloom's hummer and sat down next to Stella and Tecna on the curb of the sidewalk

Stella and Tecna says what happen to you?

Musa says I caught Riven cheating on me with Bianca

Musa says what about you two?

Stella says I caught Brandon cheating on me with Mitzi

Tecna says I caught Timmy cheating on me with Ashlynn

**Riven POV**

Riven says in his mind I lost her I lost the one I love with all of my life

Riven walks back in to the school to the guys

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Helia all seen Riven looking down walking back to them slowly

Sky says did you straighten everything out with Musa?

Riven says no Musa broke up with me and it looks like for good now

Andy says why ?

Riven shows the guys the promise ring that he bought / gave to Musa one night on their date

Roy says oh wow you definitely lost her now

Riven looks up to the guys

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Helia all looks shocked at Riven ' s face

Riven ' s face is in terrible shape Riven ' s eyes were all red and under his eyes were all puffy looking and Riven ' s face was really red from when Musa slap him twice

**Maria POV**

Maria sees Andy standing outside of the girls bathroom waiting for Roxy

Maria says hey Andy

Andy says hello Maria

Maria put her hand under Andy shirt

Maria was tracing all over Andy ' s abs

Andy says Maria

Before Andy could finish of what he was going to say when a moan started coming out of his mouth

Roxy finally stopped throwing up and was walking out of the bathroom to go see her Andy again

Roxy walks out of the bathroom and seen Andy making out with Maria

Roxy seen Maria grinding up against Andy on the wall

Roxy could hear a moan coming out of his mouth

Roxy face is all red and Roxy is furious mad

Roxy says ANDY!

**Andy POV**

Andy says in his mind I'm waiting for Roxy to come out of the bathroom when Maria walks up to me and started kissing me and tracing all over my abs and grinding up against me I tried getting her off of me but she wouldn't budge I was trying not to let the moaning come out of my mouth but it's too late I couldn't control it anymore and a moan came out of my mouth twice I hope Roxy doesn't find out when all of a sudden I heard someone say ANDY! And I definitely know who it was

Andy stopped making out with Maria

Andy looks over to see who said his name and seen Roxy face was all red like a red apple mad

Andy says oh crap! She found out

**Roxy POV**

Roxy says how could you

Roxy went from being furious mad to crying

Roxy puts her hands up over her face and ran away crying

**Andy POV**

Andy pushes Maria off of him

Maria says what is wrong Andy baby

Andy says one I'm not your man Maria and two Roxy is the only one that I love with all of my life she's my girl

Maria got all mad and says WHAT DOES ROXY HAVE THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER FOR ME !

Andy says everything that you don't have

Maria storms away mad

Andy runs to go find Roxy

**Roxy POV**

Roxy was walking the hallway and looking at and into the glass show cases Roxy came across to this one section of the glass case

**Roxy flash back**

I had finally fixed my self up from crying when Ronnie cheated on me for another girl that day Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all fixed tthem selves up because the same thing that happen to me happen to them too we had cheerleading practice before the game and after our practice was over 7 hot football player boys that were Sky Brandon Andy Roy Riven Helia Timmy came over to us and asked us out and to the dance the next night after the game I remember that night Bloom really fell in love with Sky Stella really fell in love with Brandon Flora really fell in love with Helia I really fell in love with Andy Layla Musa and Tecna weren't really in love like Bloom Stella Flora and I was Layla Musa Tecna liked Riven Roy and Timmy that was just about it the boys made our night after the game and the night of the dance I remember we all were trying to Impress the boys with our hair do and dresses we did when the boys came to pick us up they were mouth dropping open speechless when the boys seen us the boys couldn't take there eyes off of us that night if the dance Bloom and Sky and Stella and Brandon slow danced together to their songs and after the dance we all went back to Stella's house for a after party that was just only the 14 of us and towards the end of the night everything all heated up with the 14 of us for the rest of that night what ever we all did on that night is why we are throwing up now Roxy smiled

**Flash back ends**

Roxy looks at it some more seeing the game trophy and the football that they used that night Sky's 15 grass and mud stained quarterback jersey and Brandon ' s 44 grass and mud stained running back jersey those two were the ones that made the touch down victory for us that's how we won the game that night along with Sky's and Brandon ' s jersey the other boys jerseys were also in there Andy ' s 6 grass and mud stained linebacker jersey Roy's 55 grass and mud stained linebacker jersey Riven ' s 27 grass and mud stained running back jersey Helia ' s 2 grass and mud stained safety jersey Timmy's 33 grass and mud stained linebacker jersey

There was pictures in there from the game that night

Roxy was looking at Andy ' s 6 grass and mud stained linebacker jersey Roxy is sad and sighed and started crying

Roxy says I will never forget the night of the game and the night of the dance

Roxy says why did Andy do this to me I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong I was his toy for him to get that Maria in his pants

Roxy says I got everything I have the money the looks the purple hair with blonde highlights the hot outfits the body and I'm a princess and he chooses Maria over me

Roxy sits down from under the section of the glass show case from the section of the game that one night and starts crying

**Andy POV**

Andy is looking in the hallway to see if he could find Roxy but he couldn't find her anywhere in the hallway

Andy says ROXY!

Andy says no answer

Andy was going to give up until he heard crying

Andy looks over to wear he heard the crying from and he seen

Andy says Roxy!

Andy walks over to Roxy

Andy says Roxy

Andy was looking from Roxy to the glass show case that she was sitting under crying under Andy seen the football trophy they got from that night of the game and the football they used that night the pictures of the football team pouring the whole gallon of water on the head coach the football team in a group circle when they were holding up the trophy happy and excited they won the game that night Sky and Brandon smiling with the trophy that night Sky Brandon Riven Roy Helia Timmy and I in a group smiling with the trophy that night Sky Brandon Riven Roy Helia Timmy and I the girls Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy the girls jump on our backs the trophy sitting down on the ground in front of us that night Andy seen his 6 grass and mud stained line backer jersey we wore that night when we won the game Andy says in his mind so this is why Roxy is crying this was favorite memory from us together Andy remembers the flashback from that night of the game and the dance Andy looks at the trophy and the football and the pictures and the guys and his jerseys from the game that night one last time Andy started tearing up in his eyes

**Roxy POV**

Roxy looks up and sees Andy

Roxy says leave go away Andy

**Andy POV**

Andy looks at everything from the game that night again

Andy says please let me explain Roxy please

**Roxy POV**

Roxy gets up from the floor looks at everything from the game that night one last time and walks up to Andy

Roxy says this was my favorite night of you and I remember that game that night we won that was also the day my ex boyfriend Ronnie cheated on me for another girl and you asked me out for the dance and asked me to be your girlfriend and I was so happy that you asked me and you made my night that night

Andy sighs and says yes I remember it but I didn't know I made your night that night i really did

Roxy says yes you did

Andy says oh wow

Roxy starts crying and says Andy I thought you were the one Prince that can sweep me away off my feet just like one off of the Disney Princesses I guess I was wrong

**Andy POV**

Andy looks disappointed

Andy says Roxy please I can be that kind of Prince for you I can be your Prince give me a second chance please

Andy looks really upset and says Roxy please

**Roxy POV**

Roxy starts tearing up

Roxy says you blew it Andy

Roxy shook her head no

Roxy says goodbye Andy

Roxy has Andy ' s varsity football jacket next to her that Andy gave to her that night of that game

Roxy says I guess this doesn't mean anything to me anymore

Roxy shows Andy his varsity football jacket that he gave to her on that night of that game

Roxy puts Andy ' s varsity football jacket in his arms

Roxy says give this to Maria since she will be wearing this now

Roxy walking away from Andy and to Bloom's hummer when she felt a hand on her arm that drag her back

Roxy says An

Roxy looks at Andy and he was wearing his varsity football jacket just like that same night after the game

Before Roxy could finish what she was going to say when Andy kissed her

Roxy pulls back from Andy kissing me

Roxy slap Andy hard on the face

Roxy says fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on you

Roxy looked back at the glass show case from that night of the game that they won and Roxy looks over to Andy gave them both one last look and walked away

Roxy is walking and crying and got to Bloom's hummer and sat down next to Stella Tecna and Musa on the curb of the sidewalk

Musa says what happen to you?

Roxy says I caught Andy cheating on me with Maria

Roxy says what about you three?

Stella says I caught Brandon cheating on me with Mitzi

Tecna says I caught Timmy cheating on me with Ashlynn

Musa says I caught Riven cheating on me with Bianca

**Andy POV**

Andy says in his mind I lost her I lost the one that I love with all of my life

Andy walks back in to the school to the guys

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Helia Timmy all seen Andy looking down walking back to them slowly

Helia says did you straighten everything out with Roxy?

Andy says no Roxy broke up with me and it looks like for good now

Roy says why?

Andy shows the guys the varsity football jacket that he gave to Roxy that night from that game

Sky says oh wow you definitely lost her now

Andy looks up to the guys

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Helia Timmy all looked shocked at Andy ' s face

Andy ' s face is in terrible shape Andy ' s eyes were all red and under his eyes were all puffy looking and Andy ' s face was all red from when Roxy slap him


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**Rayna POV**

Rayna sees Sky standing outside of the girls bathroom waiting for Bloom

Rayna walks up to Sky

Rayna says hey Sky

Sky says hello Rayna

Rayna puts her hands under Sky shirt

Rayna is tracing all over Sky's abs

Sky says Rayna

Before Sky could finish what he was going to say when a moan started coming out of his mouth

Sky couldn't help it but started kissing Rayna

Bloom finally stopped throwing up and was walking out of the bathroom to go see her Sky again

Bloom walks out of the bathroom and seen Sky making out with Rayna

Bloom seen Rayna grinding up against Sky on the wall

Bloom could hear a moan coming out of Sky's mouth

Bloom face is all red and Bloom is furious mad

Bloom says SKY!

**Sky POV**

Sky says in his mind I'm waiting for Bloom to come out of the bathroom when Rayna came up to me and started kissing me and tracing all over my abs and grinding up against me I tried getting her off of me but she wouldn't budge I was trying not to let the moaning come out of my mouth but it's too late I couldn't control it and a moan came out of my mouth twice I hope Bloom doesn't find out when all of a sudden I heard someone say SKY! And I definitely know who it was

Sky stopped making out with Rayna

Sky looks over to see who said his name and seen Bloom face is all red like a red m&amp;m mad

Sky says oh crap! She found out

**Bloom POV**

Bloom says how could you

Bloom went from being furious mad to crying

Bloom put her hands up over her face and ran away crying

**Sky POV**

Sky pushes Rayna off of him

Rayna says what's wrong Sky baby

Sky says one I'm not your man Rayna and two Bloom is the only one that I love with all of my life she's my girl

Rayna got mad and says WHAT DOES BLOOM HAVE THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER FOR ME!

Sky says everything that you don't have

Rayna storms away mad

Sky runs to go find Bloom

**Bloom POV**

Bloom was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk in front of the school

Bloom says why did Sky do this to me I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong I was his toy for him to get that Rayna in his pants

Bloom says I got everything the looks the red hair the cyan blue eyes the body the hot outfits and I'm a princess and he chooses Rayna over me

Bloom starts crying again

**Sky POV**

Sky looks outside of the school and doesn't see Bloom anywhere

Sky says BLOOM!

Sky says no answer

Sky was going to give up until he heard crying

Sky was looking over to wear he heard the crying from and he seen

Sky says Bloom!

Sky walks over to Bloom

Sky says Bloom

**Bloom POV**

Bloom looks behind her and sees Sky

Bloom says leave go away Sky

**Sky POV**

Sky says Bloom please let me explain please

**Bloom POV**

Bloom gets up from the sidewalk and walks up to Sky

Bloom standing in front of Sky

Bloom says explain what Sky explain that you are using me as one of your girl toys so you can get to Rayna and having Rayna inside your pants because that's what it looked like when I came out of the bathroom

Bloom starts crying again and says I thought you were that one Prince that can sweep me away off my feet just like one off of the Disney Princesses I guess I was wrong

**Sky POV**

Sky looks disappointed

Sky says Bloom please I can be that kind of Prince for you I can be your Prince give me a second chance please

Sky looks really upset and says Bloom please

**Bloom POV**

Bloom shook her head no

Bloom says goodbye Sky

Bloom holds the promise ring that Sky bought / gave to her one night on their date

Bloom says I guess this doesn't mean anything to you

Bloom shows Sky the promise ring that he bought / gave to me

Bloom puts the promise ring in Sky's hand

Bloom says give this to Rayna since you love her more then me

Bloom started walking away from Sky and to her hummer when she felt a hand on her arm that drag her back

Bloom says Sk

Before Bloom could finish of what she was going to say when Sky kissed her

Bloom pulls away from Sky kissing me

Bloom slap Sky hard on the face

Bloom says fool me once shame on you fool me twice I'm walking away

Bloom looked back at Sky and gave him one last look and walked away

Bloom was walking and crying and got to her hummer and sat down next to Stella Tecna Musa Roxy on the curb of the sidewalk

Stella says Bloom what's happen to you?

Bloom says I caught Sky cheating on me with Rayna

Bloom says what about you girls?

Stella says I caught Brandon cheating on me with Mitzi

Tecna says I caught Timmy cheating on me with Ashlynn

Musa says I caught Riven cheating on me with Bianca

Roxy says I caught Andy cheating on me with Maria

**Sky POV**

Sky says in his mind I lost her I lost the one that I love with all of my life

Sky walks back in to the school to the guys

Brandon Roy Andy Helia Timmy Riven all seen Sky walking back to them slowly

Brandon says did you straighten everything out with Bloom

Sky says no Bloom broke up with me and it looks like for good now

Riven says oh wow man I'm sorry

Sky looks up to the guys

Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy all looks shocked at Sky's face

Sky's face was in terrible shape Sky's eyes were all red and under his eyes were all puffy looking and Sky's face was all red from when Bloom slap him

**Kaylee POV**

Kaylee seen Roy standing outside of the girls bathroom waiting for Layla

Kaylee walks over to Roy

Kaylee says hey Roy

Roy says hello Kaylee

Kaylee put her hand under Roy shirt

Kaylee is tracing all over Roy's abs

Roy says Kaylee

Before Roy could finish what he was going to say when a moan started coming out of his mouth

Roy couldn't help it but started kissing Kaylee

Layla finally stopped throwing up and was walking out of the bathroom to go see her Roy again

Layla walks out and seen Roy making out with Kaylee

Layla seen Kaylee grinding up against Roy on the wall

Layla could hear a moan coming out of Roy's mouth

Layla face is all red and Layla is furious mad

Layla says ROY !

**Roy POV**

Roy says in his mind I'm waiting for Layla to come out of the bathroom when Kaylee walks up to me and started kissing me and tracing all over my abs and grinding up against me I tried getting her off of me but she wouldn't budge I was trying not to let the moaning come out of my mouth but it's too late I couldn't control it anymore and a moan came out of my mouth twice I hope Layla doesn't find out when all of a sudden I heard someone say ROY! And I definitely know who it was

Roy stopped making out with Kaylee

Roy looks over to see who said his name and seen Layla face all red like a red truck mad

Roy says oh crap! She found out

**Layla POV**

Layla says how could you

Layla went from being furious mad to crying

Layla put hands up over her face and ran away crying

**Roy POV**

Roy pushes Kaylee off of him

Kaylee says what's wrong Roy baby

Roy says one I'm not your man Kaylee and two Layla is the only one that I love with all of my life she's my girl

Kaylee got mad and says WHAT DOES LAYLA HAVE THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER FOR ME!

Roy says everything that you don't have

Kaylee storms away mad

Roy runs to go find Layla

**Layla POV**

Layla is in the gym shooting hoops with a basketball

Layla says why did Roy do this to me I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong I was his toy for him to get that Kaylee inside his pants

Layla says I got everything I have the money the looks the dark brown hair the body the hot outfits and I'm a princess and he chooses Kaylee over me

Layla starts crying again

**Roy POV**

Roy looks everywhere in the gym and he couldn't find Layla anywhere

Roy says LAYLA!

Roy says no answer

Roy was going to give up until he heard crying

Roy looks over to were he heard the crying from and he seen

Roy says Layla!

Roy walks over to Layla

Roy says Layla

**Layla POV**

Layla is sitting down on the bleachers dribbling the basketball

Layla looks up from the bleachers and seen Roy

Layla says leave go away Roy

**Roy POV**

Roy says please let me explain Layla please

**Layla POV**

Layla sits the basketball in the bleachers and gets up from the bleachers and walks up to Roy

Layla stands in front of Roy

Layla says explain what Roy explain that you are using me as one of your girl toys so you can get to Kaylee and having Kaylee inside your pants because that's what it looked like when I came out of the bathroom

Layla says I thought you were that one Prince that you can sweep me away off my feet just like ones off of the Disney Princesses I guess I was wrong

**Roy POV**

Roy looks disappointed

Roy says I can be that kind of Prince for you I can be your Prince give me a second chance Layla please

Roy looks really upset and says Layla please

**Layla POV**

Layla shook her head no

Layla says good bye Roy

Layla holds his Lakers basketball jersey that he let her wear

Layla says I guess this doesn't mean anything to you

Layla shows Roy his Lakers basketball jersey that he let her wear

Layla puts the Lakers jersey in his arms

Layla says give this to Kaylee she would like to wear it since you love her more then me

Layla started walking away from Roy and to Bloom's hummer when she felt a hand on her arm that drag her back

Layla says Ro

Before Layla could finish of what she was going to say when Roy kissed her

Layla pulls away from Roy kissing me

Layla slap Roy in the face

Layla says fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me

Layla looked back at Roy and gave him one last look and walked away

Layla is walking and crying and got to Bloom's hummer and sat down next to Stella Tecna Musa Roxy Bloom on the curb of the sidewalk

Musa says what happen to you?

Layla says I caught Roy cheating on me with Kaylee

Layla says what about you girls?

Tecna says I caught Timmy cheating on me with Ashlynn

Musa says I caught Riven cheating on me with Bianca

Stella says I caught Brandon cheating on me with Mitzi

Bloom says I caught Sky cheating on me with Rayna

Roxy says I caught Andy cheating on me with Maria

**Roy POV**

Roy says I lost her I lost the one that I love with all of my life

Roy walks back in to the school to the guys

Sky Brandon Andy Riven Timmy Helia all seen Roy walking back in to them slowly

Helia says did you straighten everything out with Layla

Roy says no Layla broke up with me and it looks like for good now

Helia says oh wow it definitely looks like you lost her now

Roy looks up to the guys

Sky Brandon Andy Riven Timmy Helia all looks shocked at Roy's face

Roy's face is in terrible shape Roy's eyes were all red and under his eyes were all puffy looking and Roy's face was all red from when Layla slap him

**Chimera POV**

Chimera seen Helia standing outside of the girls bathroom waiting for Flora

Chimera walks up to Helia

Chimera says hey Helia

Helia says hello Chimera

Chimera put her hand under Helia shirt

Chimera starts tracing all over Helia ' s abs

Helia says Chimera

Before Helia could finish of what he was going to say when a moan started coming out of his mouth

Helia couldn't help it but started kissing Chimera

Flora finally stopped throwing up and was walking out of the bathroom to go see her Helia again

Flora walks out and seen Helia making out with Chimera

Flora seen Chimera grinding up against Helia on the wall

Flora could hear a moan coming out of Helia ' s mouth

Flora says HELIA!

**Helia POV**

Helia says in his mind I'm waiting for Flora to come out of the bathroom when Chimera comes up to me and started kissing me and tracing all over my abs and grinding up against me I tried getting her off of me but she wouldn't budge I was trying not to let the moaning come out of my mouth but it's too late I couldn't control it and a moan came out of my mouth twice I hope Flora doesn't find out when all of a sudden I heard someone say HELIA! And I definitely know who it was

Helia stopped making out with Chimera

Helia looks over to see who said his name and it was Flora

Helia says oh crap! She found out

**Flora POV**

Flora says how could you

Flora was crying

Flora put her hands up over her face and ran away crying her eyes out

**Helia POV**

Helia pushes Chimera away from him

Chimera says what's wrong Helia my love

Helia says one I'm not your man Chimera and two Flora is the only one that I love with all of my life she's my girl

Chimera got all mad and says WHAT DOES FLORA HAVE THAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE HER FOR ME!

Helia says everything that you don't have

Chimera storms away mad

Helia ran to go find Flora

**Flora POV**

Flora is in the school's green house taking care of the plants and the flowers

Flora says why did Helia do this to me I thought he loved me I guess I was wrong I was his toy for him to get that Chimera inside his pants

Flora says I got everything the looks the honey brown hair the hazel green eyes the body the hot outfits and I'm a princess and he chooses Chimera over me

( Flora is a princess in this story )

Flora starts crying again

**Helia POV**

Helia looks in the green house to see if he could find Flora but he didn't find her

Helia says FLORA!

Helia says no answer

Helia was going to give up until he heard crying

Helia looks over to wear he heard the crying from and he seen

Helia says Flora!

Helia walks up to Flora

Helia says Flora

**Flora POV**

Flora looks behind her and sees Helia

Flora says leave go away Helia

**Helia POV**

Helia says Flora please let me explain please

**Flora POV**

Flora walks away from the plants and flowers and walks up to Helia

Flora stands in front of Helia

Flora says explain what Helia explain that you are using me as one of your girl toys so you can get to Chimera and having Chimera inside your pants because that's what it looked like when I came out of the bathroom

Flora starts crying again and says I thought you were that one Prince that you can sweep me away off my feet just like the ones off of the Disney Princesses I guess I was wrong

**Helia POV**

Helia looks disappointed

Helia says Flora please I can be that kind of Prince for you I can be your Prince give me a second chance please

Helia looks really upset and says Flora please

**Flora POV**

Flora shook her head no

Flora says good bye Helia

Flora holds the flower pot with the rose that Helia bought / gave to her Flora been taking care of it since then

Flora says I guess this doesn't mean anything to you

Flora shows Helia the flower pot with the rose that he bought / gave to her

Flora puts the flower pot with the rose in Helia ' s hands

Flora says give this to Chimera since you love her more then me

Flora started walking away from Helia and to Bloom's hummer when she felt a hand on her arm that drag her back

Flora says Heli

Before Flora could finish what she was going to say when Helia kissed her

Flora pulls back from Helia kissing me

Flora slap Helia in the face

Flora says you fool me once shame on me you fool me twice I'm walking away

Flora looked back at Helia one last time and walks away

Flora is walking and crying and got to Bloom's hummer and sat down next to Stella Tecna Musa Roxy Bloom Layla on the curb of the sidewalk

Tecna says what happen to you?

Flora says I caught Helia making out with Chimera

Stella says that Chimera something about that girl gets me so mad

Stella says you girls remember when Chimera and her mom Chimera ' s mom was trying to marry my dad and Chimera was trying to take my place as a princess and Chimera thought using a scepter would make make her a princess

Stella syas Chimera a princess hahaha

Stella says Chimera is more like spoiled temper tantrum brat

Bloom says yeah I remember that day when we were getting us dresses for your princess ball and Chimera through a big tantrum because we got in front of them so we could go get that red dress that you both ended up wanting and Chimera tantrum made the whole Magix a disaster

Stella says oh don't forget she almost killed two little puppies

Stella pouts and says I would of gotten that red dress too if Chimera would of choosed a different dress

Bloom says Stella that dress you needed up getting that day looked really good on you

Stella says I know but I didn't like it I liked that red dress

Stella smiles and says since we broke off the wedding for Chimera ' s mom and my dad and my mom and dad got back together and I'm glad and so happy

Tecna says enough of talking about Chimera and let's finish of what we started talking about

Flora says what about you girls?

Stella says I caught Brandon cheating on me with Mitzi

Tecna says I caught Timmy cheating on me with Ashlynn

Musa says I caught Riven cheating on me with Bianca

Roxy says I caught Andy cheating on me with Maria

Bloom says I caught Sky cheating on me with Rayna

Layla says I caught Roy cheating on me with Kaylee

**Helia POV**

Helia says I lost her I lost the one that I love with all of my life

Helia walks back in to the school and to the guys

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Riven all seen Helia looking down and walking back to them slowly

Timmy says Helia did you straighten everything out with Flora

Helia says no Flora broke up with me and it looks like for good now

Roy says oh man

Helia shows the guys the flower pot with the rose in it that he bought/gave to Flora

Brandon says woe Helia it does definitely looks like you lost her for good now

Helia looks up to the guys

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Riven all seen and we're shocked at Helia ' s face

Helia ' s face is in terrible shape Helia ' s eyes were all red and under his eyes were all puffy looking and Helia ' s face was all red from when Flora slap him


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**The Boys POV**

Sky says looks like we all are free to go find any girls we want

Brandon says I don't want any other girls I want Stella

Andy says I want Roxy

Riven says the old me would of been in but the new me now wants Musa

Timmy says I want Tecna

Roy says I want Layla Helia says I want Flora

Sky says on second thought I want Bloom

Timmy says looks like we aren't going to get the girls back

Andy says lets face it we will have to find us new girls now

**Bloom's House POV**

Layla says we be able to go find us new guys

Flora says I don't want a new guy I want Helia

Tecna says I want Timmy

Roxy says I want Andy

Stella says I want Brandon

Bloom says I want Sky

Musa says the old me would of been in but the new me want Riven

Layla says what's the heck I want Roy

Flora says girls I'm about to throw up again

Flora walks in the bathroom

Flora ended up throwing up

Stella says I'm about to throw up too

Stella went in the next bathroom

Stella ended up throwing up

Roxy says count me in

Roxy went to the next bathroom

Roxy ended up throwing up

Layla says double that

Layla went to the next bathroom

Layla ended up throwing up

Musa says triple that

Musa went to the bathroom

Musa ended up throwing up

Bloom says count me in

Bloom went to the bathroom

Bloom ended up throwing up

Tecna says I'm in

Tecna went to the bathroom

Tecna ended up throwing up

Bloom came out of the bathroom along with Stella Flora Tecna Roxy Musa Layla

Flora says why are we keep throwing up

Tecna says I'm not even sure

Tecna says maybe we have food poisoning illness

Bloom says we would of heard of recalls

Tecna says true

Layla says but what could make us throw up

Roxy says I think I might know but I'm not sure

Musa says what is it

Roxy says girls get dress and come with me

Flora says i'm dressed

Layla says I'm dressed

Musa says I'm dressed

Tecna says I'm dressed

Stella says I'm dressed

Bloom says I'm dressed

Roxy took the girls to the drug store

**At the drug store POV**

Bloom says Roxy what are we doing at the drug store ?

Roxy says here take these

Stella says Roxy your a genius

Roxy says I am

Stella says yes

Bloom says we would never think of pregnancy test

Tecna says we could possibly be pregnant that could also be the solution why we keep throwing up

Stella says I don't care I'm going to buy one I can't wait any longer

Stella bought a pregnancy test

Bloom says I'm going to buy one too

Layla says I'm buying one

Musa says I'm buying one as well

Flora says I bought one too Tecna says alright I will buy one

Bloom says Roxy aren't you buying one

Roxy says yeah I am

Roxy bought a pregnancy test

**Bloom's House POV**

Tecna says what are we suppose to do with this

Roxy says you go to the bathroom and it tells you if you are or aren't pregnant

Tecna says alright I will go first to see what it does

Tecna check her pregnancy test

Tecna gasp

Layla says what is wrong ?

Tecna says I'm pregnant

Layla says let me see

Layla says Tecna you are pregnant

Layla says my turn

Flora says what do you think Layla ' s going to say

Bloom says I don't know

Layla check her pregnancy test

Layla gasp

Musa says what is it Layla?

Layla says I'm pregnant

Musa says let me see

Musa says you are pregnant

Musa says it's my turn

Roxy says what do you think Musa's going to say?

Flora says I don't know

Musa checks her pregnancy test

Musa gasp

Roxy says what is it Musa?

Musa says I'm pregnant

Roxy says let me see

Roxy says you are pregnant

Roxy says I'm going now

Flora says what about Roxy's?

Stella says I don't know

Roxy check her pregnancy test

Roxy gasp

Bloom says what's wrong Roxy?

Roxy says I'm pregnant

Stella says let me see

Stella says you are pregnant

Flora says my turn

Stella says what is Flora ' s going to say?

Bloom says I'm pretty sure what all the pregnancy test are going to say

Flora check her pregnancy test

Flora gasp

Bloom says what is it Flora

Flora says I'm pregnant

Bloom says I'm going

Stella is pacing back and forth to know Bloom's

Bloom checks her pregnancy test

Bloom gasp

Stella says what is it Bloom?

Bloom says I'm pregnant

Stella says let me see

Stella says oh your pregnant

Stella says it's my turn Bloom paces back and forth waiting for Stella's

Stella checks her pregnancy test

Stella says no no no this can't be

Stella screams

Bloom says worried what is it Stella ?

Stella says I'm pregnant

Bloom says Stella don't scream like that I thought something bad happen to you

Stella says it did

Bloom says tell me my best friend

Stella says being pregnant

Bloom says Stella I meant like you being really hurt like something broken or your bleeding

Stella says oh!

Tecna says we all will go to the doctors tomorrow morning in the mean time let's get some sleep


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**At the Doctor's office POV**

Dr Hanza says hello Tecna

Tecna says hello Dr Hanza

Musa says Tecna how does she know you ?

Tecna says she is my aunt

Musa says oh!

Dr Hanza says I'm glad that you girls came in

Dr Hanza says my niece Tecna told me so much about you girls and all the relationships you girls have gone through and the adventures you girls have been in

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy all says nice to meet you Dr Hanza

Dr Hanza says nice to meet you girls too ( except Tecna )

Dr Hanza says what can I do for you girls?

Tecna says Aunt Stephenie the girls and I are wondering if you can check and see if we are pregnant

Dr Hanza says pregnant?

Tecna says long story

Dr Hanza says oh ok

Bloom says Dr Hanza we think k we are pregnant because we keep on throwing up we bought pregnancy tests and they all told us we are pregnant

Tecna says that's why I called you aunt Stephenie to see if you can tell us if the pregnancy tests are correct or not we are not quite sure

Dr Hanza says ok let me see what I can do

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says thank you

Dr Hanza smiles and says your welcome

Dr Hanza says I would like for my niece Tecna to come with me first

Tecna followed her aunt Stephenie back to the room

**Tecna POV**

Tecna says aunt Stephenie

Dr Hanza says yes Tecna

Tecna says if we are pregnant will you be able to tell the girls and I everything all out today?

Dr Hanza says I'm not promising anything but I'm not sure it all depends on the machines

Tecna says oh ok

Dr Hanza says Tecna could you please lay here so I can check this out

Tecna says sure thing aunt Stephenie

Tecna was laying on the doctor office bed

Dr Hanza says Tecna I'm able to tell you yours today

Tecna says oh good

Tecna says what about my friends ?

Dr Hanza says I will have to see and exam them before before I can tell

Tecna says oh

Tecna says aunt Stephenie is the pregnancy test right am I pregnancy ?

Dr Hanza says I believe that the pregnancy test is right you are pregnant

Tecna says I knew it

Tecna says tell me everything else

Dr Hanza says Tecna your having twin boys and the father of your baby is Timmy Falwell

Tecna says aunt Stephenie I would like for Timmy not to know about this and the baby and I would like to be my baby only parent and i would like to not to include Timmy Falwell

Dr Hanza says Tecna are you sure about all of this ?

Tecna says aunt Stephenie yes I am

Dr Hanza says ok

Tecna says aunt Stephenie when will be the twins be born ?

Dr Hanza says November 6

Tecna says ok thank you aunt Stephenie

Dr Hanza says your welcome Tecna


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**BACK at the Doctor's office POV**

Dr Hanza came walking back out to the girls with Tecna behind her Tecna went to sit down in the chair she has sat in before

Tecna says I'm surprised my chair hasn't been taken

Flora says we made sure no one took it just for you Tecna

Tecna says Awe thanks girls

The girls says your welcome Tecna

Dr Hanza says Flora would you like to come on back with me?

Flora says sure

Flora gets up from her chair and follows Dr Hanza to the same room Tecna was in

Dr Hanza says you are wanting to know if you are pregnant or not

Flora says yes

Dr Hanza says ok

Dr Hanza took some tests on Flora and took them to be checked out before she could tell Flora her news

The tests are finally done

Dr Hanza walks back in to the room and had an envelope in her hands

Dr Hanza says Flora the test results came back and it says that you are pregnant

Flora says i'm pregnant

Dr Hanza says yes you are

Flora says no no no I can't be pregnant

Dr Hanza says Flora the test results don't lie

Flora says ok please tell me

Dr Hanza says Flora you are have twin boys

Dr Hanza says you are due on April 9th

Flora says ok thank you

Dr Hanza wait one more thing

Flora says what is it?

Dr Hanza says it's says here that Helia Johnson is the father of your babies

Flora says Dr Hanza please don't contact him I don't want him to know about any of this

Dr Hanza says are you sure

Flora says yes I am

Dr Hanza says ok

Dr Hanza walks back out to the girls

Flora squeezes through and went back to sit down in the chair she sat in before

Flora was surprised no one took her chair while she was gone

Flora says wow my chair didn't get taken

Musa says I made sure of that

Flora hugs Musa and says thank you Musa

Musa says your welcome

Dr Hanza says Roxy would you like to come on back with me?

Roxy gets up from her chair and follows Dr Hanza on back to the same room

Dr Hanza says you must be Roxy

Roxy says yes I am

Dr Hanza says ok Roxy you are here to see if you are pregnant or not

Roxy says yes

Dr Hanza says ok like I told Flora I can't quite tell you right away I will have to wait on for the test results

Roxy says ok

Dr Hanza says ok Roxy I would like to take some simple easy test

Roxy says ok

Dr Hanza says ok Roxy the test results should be in a few mins

Roxy says ok

Dr Hanza came back with the the test results a few mins later

Dr Hanza says ok Roxy your came back and I'd you would like you can take a look

Dr Hanza hands Roxy the test results

Roxy took the test results open the folder and she was shocked at what the results has said and shut the folder and hands it back to Dr Hanza

Roxy says Dr Hanza I'm I'm pr

Dr Hanza says it's ok Roxy you can says it

Roxy says I'm pregnant

Dr Hanza says yes the test results also says you will be having twin boys and your twins will be due on October 25th

Roxy says ok thank you Dr Hanza

Dr Hanza says your welcome but would there is one thing you should know

Roxy says what is that ?

Dr Hanza says Andy Murray is the father of the twins

Roxy says No no no no no no !

Roxy says Dr Hanza please take him off I don't want him anywhere near them

Dr Hanza says ok are you sure ?

Roxy says yes I'm positive

Dr Hanza says ok I will do that

Dr Hanza walks back to the lobby with Roxy behind her

Roxy says excuse me and Roxy walked past Dr Hanza and went to sit down in her chair

Roxy says I'm surprised that my chair hasn't been taken

Bloom says I made sure of that for you Roxy

Roxy says thanks Bloom

Bloom says your welcome Roxy

Dr Hanza says Musa please come on back with me

Musa gets up and walks with Dr Hanza to the room

Dr Hanza says ok Musa

Dr Hanza says you are wondering if you are pregnant correct

Musa says yes Dr Hanza

Dr Hanza says alright I can do that for you

Musa says Dr Hanza what all are you going to be doing ?

Dr Hanza says only quick and easy test

Musa says oh ok go ahead then

Dr Hanza says ok I got your test to be checked on and the test results should come back saying if you are pregnant or not

Musa says ok thank you so much

Dr Hanza says your welcome

Dr Hanza says ok Musa your test is done and I have your test results here

Musa says oh Dr Hanza what does it say please tell me

Dr Hanza says alright Musa your test results says

Dr Hanza says that you are pregnant

Musa says no no no this must be a mistake doctor

Dr Hanza says sorry Musa the results don't lie

Muss says ok thank you doctor

Dr Hanza says would you like to know what you are having and the other things too

Musa says yeah I guess so

Dr Hanza says alright it says that you are having twin boys and they are due on May 7th

Musa says ok thank you

Dr Hanza says oh wait it says one more thing

Musa says what is that ?

Dr Hanza says it says here that Riven McLain is the father

Musa says no no no the results must of made a mistake

Dr Hanza says I wish it was but It doesn't look like it

Musa sighs and says ok thank you Dr Hanza

Dr Hanza says your welcome

Dr Hanza and Musa walked out back to the lobby

Musa walked ahead and went to see her chair is still available

Musa put her hands on her hips and says how did my chair stay available like that while I was gone

Layla says I made sure of that

Musa says Oh Layla thank you

Layla says your welcome

Dr Hanza says Layla would you like to come with me

Layla gets up and says sure

Dr Hanza and Layla went on back to the room

Layla says so Doc can you fell me if I'm pregnant or not

Dr Hanza says yes I can but

Layla says but ?

Dr Hanza says I got to do some tests first

Layla says tests

Dr Hanza says yes tests

Layla says ok what do I have to do doc

Dr Hanza told Layla what they had to do

A few mins after they were done with the tests

Dr Hanza says alright I'm going to put your test in and it should take a few seconds

Layla says ok doc

Dr Hanza says your test results are done and is in

Layla says oh good

Dr Hanza says Layla you will be having twin boys and your twins will be due on March 3rd

Layla says ok doc

Dr Hanza says also Roy Williams is the father

Layla says no no no no no not him

Layla says pleas get rid of him I don't want to to know anything about this

Dr Hanza says ok I will make sure of that

Dr Hanza and Layla went on to the lobby Layla walks back to her seat

Layla says wow my chair is still free

Layla says but how Stella says let says I kept it free for you

Layla says oh thank you Stella

Dr Hanza says Stella Please come with me

Stella says sure thing

Dr Hanza and Stella walks on back

Stella says oh Dr Hanza I can't take it anymore I need to know am I pregnant or not

Dr Hanza says alright I can tell you right now just let me do a test

Stella says Dr Hanza i can't wait that long for a test

Dr Hanza says Stella it will only take a few seconds

Stella says Oh ok then I can do that

Dr Hanza came back with Stella's results

Dr Hanza says Stella your pregnant

Stella yells and says I'm PREGNANT!

Stella says PREGNANT!

Dr Hanza says alright take it easy take a deep breath

Stella says i can't be pregnant

Dr Hanza shook her head yes

Stella calms down and says ok Dr Hanza you can tell me know

Dr Hanza says ok Stella your going to be having twin boys and your twins will be due on June 24th

Stella says ok

Dr Hanza says the results says Brandon Malek

Stella says no no no no no no no no no not him

Stella says not Brandon Malek

Stella says I don't want him anywhere near my babies

Dr Hanza and Stella went on back to the lobby

Stella says my seat is still here

Bloom says what do you say I saved it

Stella says Oh thank you Bloom

Bloom says your welcome

Dr Hanza says Bloom come with me

Bloom walks out with Dr Hanza

Bloom says Dr Hanza can you please tell me if I'm pregnant

Dr Hanza says yes I sure can

Bloom says Thank you Dr Hanza

Dr Hanza says your welcome Bloom

Bloom says what all do I have to do ?

Dr Hanza says take a quick test

Bloom says ok I can do that

Dr Hanza says I sent the test in and it should take about a few seconds

Bloom says ok

Dr Hanza says ok Bloom your results are here and it has said that you are pregnant

Bloom says I'm pregnant

Bloom says this can't be I can't be pregnant I'm the head cheerleader head cheerleaders can't be pregnant and I got a full scholarship to university of California for cheerleading how am I going to be going to college for school and cheerleading and I can't take care of a baby as well

Dr Hanza says I'm sorry there is no other way Bloom

Bloom sighs and says ok

Dr Hanza says you are going to be having twin boys and your twins will be due on July 2nd and the father of your babies will be Sky Taber

Bloom says not Sky Taber not him please keep him off and away from my son's

Dr Hanza and Bloom walked back out to the lobby

Bloom went back to her friends

The girls all says thank you Dr Hanza and left except Tecna

Tecna went to her aunt and gave her aunt a big hug

Tecna says aunt Stephenie thank you so much and thank you so much for helping my friends too

Dr Hanza smiles and says your welcome Tecna your friends are family too I will take care of them too

Tecna says oh thanks Aunt Stephenie

Dr Hanza says anything for my niece

Tecna says I got to go and see my friends now bye

Dr Hanza says bye Tecna


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**Stella's house POV**

Bloom says I'm pregnant with twin boys that are due in July 2nd

Stella says I'm pregnant with twin boys that are due in June 24th

Layla says I'm pregnant with twin boys that are due in March 3rd

Musa says I'm pregnant with twin boys that are due in May 7th

Flora says i'm pregnant with twin boys that are due in April 9th

Roxy says I'm pregnant with twin boys that are due in October 25th

Tecna says I'm pregnant with twin boys that are due in November 6th

The girls says I can't believe the boys got us pregnant

Musa says while we are at it lets figure out what we are going to name our sons

Flora says good idea Musa

Musa says thank you Flora

Flora says your welcome

Layla says I know that I'm not going to name my son's that start with L or R cause I been cheated on twice with two guys that start with the letters L and R

Musa says Layla don't forget I been cheated on twice with two guys that start with the letter M or R too so I'm not going to name my son's with the letter M and R

Layla says oh yeah that's right Musa sorry I forgot

Musa says it's ok Layla

Flora says i'm not going to name my son's with the letter F or H since I been cheated on twice with two guys that start with the letter F and H

Stella says I'm not going to name my son's that start with the letter S or B since I been cheated on twice with two guys that start with the letter S and B

Tecna says I know I'm not going to name my son's that start with the letter T since I been cheated on twice with two guys that start with the letter T

Roxy says I know I'm not going to name my son's that start with the letter R or A since I been cheated on twice with two guys that start with the letter R and A

Bloom says I know that I'm not going to name my son's that start with the letter B or S since I been cheated on twice with two guys that start with the letter B and S

Layla says since we narrowed it down

Layla says since Flora is due in April Flora you go first on the names for your son's

Flora says ok I was thinking of Nathan William Hanlon and Paul Michael Hanlon

Layla says nice names

Flora says thank you

Layla says I don't like William but since you like it as a middle name I'm fine with that

Flora says thanks Layla

Layla says your welcome

Flora says how come you don't like the name William

Layla says because Roy's last name is Williams

Flora says oh ok I'm sorry

Layla says it's ok Flora

Flora says Musa since you due in May it's your turn

Musa says ok I was thinking of Dominic Jones Lankan and Peter Jackson Lankan

Flora says those are good names

Musa says thank you Flora

Flora says your welcome

Musa says Stella since you are due in June your up

Stella says I'm thinking of Zene Anthony Tamil and Dawson Andrew Tamil

Musa says good names Stella

Stella says thank you

Musa says your welcome

Stella says Bloom your up

Bloom says ok Ethan Allen Kinloch and George Adam Kinloch

Bloom says Roxy!

Roxy says alright Jonthin Micheal Wetlanns and Wayne Antonio Wetlanns

Roxy says Tecna your turn

Tecna says Ayres Daniel Ramada and Craig Dante Ramada

Stella says we totally messed up the order Layla was supposed to be first since she is due in March

Musa says it's ok we don't have to always be perennial timing

Bloom says alright Layla your up

Layla says Darius Hamlet Jaxlon and Dani Carlin Jaxlon

Layla says of course Stella you had to name of your son's after Dawson

Stella says hey if Dawson was still alive I would be dating him now

Layla says that's true I got to agree on that one

Stella says Brandon is history now so I don't need to worry about him anymore

Stella says girls it's getting really late lets all go to bed now


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**IT'S BEEN 7 MONTHS AND A YEAR AGO SINCE THE GIRLS GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL AND GOT PREGNANT WITH TWIN BOYS FROM THERE EX BOYFRIENDS THAT THEY HAVEN'T SEEN SINCE THEY CHEATED ON THE GIRLS 7 MONTHS AND A YEAR AGO**

**March 3rd**

Layla water broke and she had went in labor at the college party at Sienna ' s house

Layla was breathing in and out in and out the whole time she was in the ambulance with her new boyfriend Tamiur right next to her I'm the ambulance

Layla got to the hospital Layla seen her 6 best friends since they were babies Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Flora Tecna were there at the hospital and they were told that they had to wait until Layla has delivered her babies

Musa says this totally sucks we should be aloud to go back there and be right next to Layla she needs us right now and we have to be in here waiting

Stella says I agree with Musa my butt is so sore from sitting on these uncomfortable chairs we need to find a way to get back there

Bloom says girls we are not going anywhere we are staying put

Stella says Bloom

Bloom says no butts Stella

Stella slouched back on the chair and says Hmph!

Musa says Bloom don't you want to be back there right next to Layla?

Bloom says yes but looks like she has all the company she needs right now

Tecna says is that Tamiur guy

Bloom says yes you girls he's a nice sweet caring loving guy he took care of Layla the whole time when she was pregnant then her ex boyfriends Lance and Roy were

Roxy fell asleep on the chair

Flora says I have have to agree with Bloom

Flora says look at Layla 7 months since we broke up with our ex boyfriends Layla looked so much better then when she seen Roy cheating on her with that girl right after graduation was over

Musa says I bet those boys feel so lonely and miserable without us

Musa says I know Riven would be

Bloom says I know Sky would be

Stella says I know Brandon would be

Flora says I know Helia would be

Tecna says I know Timmy would be

Bloom says what about you Roxy ?

Bloom says Roxy!

Stella says Awe Roxy fell asleep on the chair

Bloom says I know what she would says I'd she was awake she would know Andy would be

The nurse came in to the girls and says they may go back to see there friend Layla now

Bloom wakes up Roxy

Bloom says Roxy

Roxy open her eyes and says huh ?

Bloom says we can go back and see Layla now

Roxy says oh that's good

Bloom says you fell asleep

Roxy says oh!

The girls walk on back to Layla ' s room

The nurse says this is her room

The nurse says Layla your friends are here

Layla says girls!

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Flora Tecna all says Layla!

Layla says girls I would like for you to meet Tamiur

Layla says Tamiur these are my 6 best friends Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Flora Tecna

Tamiur says hey !

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Flora Tecna all says hey back

Flora says Awe are these the twins you are holding Layla?

Layla says yes they are on the left is Dani Carlin and on the right is Darius Hamlet

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Flora Tecna all says Awe !

Roxy says I'm really sorry to say and bring this up but Dani looks like Roy with the blonde hair and brown eyes

Layla says it's ok Roxy by thinking of it you are right Roxy Dani does look like him

Flora says and Darius looks like you with the dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes

Layla says yeah your right Flora Darius looks like me

Layla says do any of you girls want to hold Dani or Darius ?

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Flora Tecna all looks at each other and says no

Layla says ok I'm not upset

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Flora Tecna all says we would like to stay longer but we got alot of homework we have to do

Layla says ok I understand I'm not upset girls bye!

Musa says yelling out the door bye Layla we can all hang out again when you get home from the hospital and your invited too Tamiur

Tamiur and Layla both says ok bye !


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**IT HAS BEEN 8 MONTHS NOW SINCE THE GIRLS GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL AND THAT THEY ARE IN COLLEGE NOW AND THEY HAVEN'T SEEN THERE EX BOYFRIENDS SINCE GRADUATION WERE THEY CHEATED ON THEM AFTER GRADUATION WAS OVER AND IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE LAYLA WENT IN LABOR AND DELIVERED HER CUTE AND ADORABLE TWIN BOYS DARIUS AND DANI**

**April 9th**

Flora water broke and Flora was breathing in and out the whole time in the ambulance with her new boyfriend Josh next to her in the ambulance

Flora got to the hospital Flora seen her 6 best friends since they were babies Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Tecna and Layla with her two seated stroller with Darius and Dani in it Tamiur had to go to work that's why he wasn't here at the hospital

They took Flora on back

Tecna says why do we always have to be put out in the waiting room why can't we go on back this is the second time this happen to us ( except Layla)

Layla says is this what happen when you all were at the hospital for me ?

Musa says yes

Layla says oh !

Roxy fell asleep on the chair again

Bloom says poor Roxy she fell asleep on the chair again

Stella says she has to get good rest since she is carrying twins like all of us are

Bloom says I know Stella but she missed out on our conversations last time should I wake her up

Layla says no let her sleep she deserves it

Bloom says ok

The nurse came out and says we can go in back to Flora now

Bloom Stella Musa Tecna all gets up from the chairs

Musa says I'll get Roxy up this time Bloom

Bloom says Thank you Musa

Musa says your welcome

Musa says Roxy

Roxy says huh?

Roxy says I fell asleep on the chair again I'm sorry girls I guess being pregnant with twins takes so much energy out of you

Layla says I know what you mean Roxy

Bloom Stella Musa Tecna all says yeah !

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Tecna all were with the nurse

Layla says I'm so sorry girls but I have to go now I have to get back to the house and get dinner ready for Tamiur for when he gets back home from work

Layla says give Flora and her two babies my blessings and tell Flora I'm really sorry for leaving so early I feel so bad bye

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Tecna all says ok bye Layla

Layla left the hospital

The nurse came to Flora ' s room

The nurse says your 5 friends are here to see you Flora

Flora says hey girls

Flora says where is Layla?

Bloom says she had to leave early from the hospital because Tamiur had to go to work and couldn't make it to the hospital but Layla says she is so much sorry she had to leave early and she says she feel bad

Flora says Awe she didn't have to feel bad I understand I'm not mad

Stella says Layla said to give the babies her blessings

Flora says Awe how sweet of her I will have to tell her thank you when I see her again

Tecna says which boy is which ?

Flora says on the left is Paul Michael and on the right is Nathan William

Stella says I don't want to make you start crying Flora when I say this but Paul Michael looks like Helia with the dark blue hair and the dark blue eyes

Flora says it's ok Stella you can talk about Helia I'm not a mess about it anymore I moved on

Tecna says and Nathan William looks like you Flora with the light brown hair and the hazel eyes

Flora says Awe thank you Tecna

Flora says Paul Michael a does look like Helia and Nathan William does look like me

Flora says any of you girls want to hold Paul or Nathan?

Stella says I will

Flora hands Stella Nathan

Musa says can I hold Paul ?

Flora says sure thing Musa

Flora hands Musa Paul

Stella says hello Nathan your Auntie Stella is here your Auntie Stella is going to spoil you with so much beautiful clothes to wear you will be the cutest baby and your brother Paul too

Flora says Stella!

Stella says what !

Flora says please don't spoil them

Stella says why not ?

Flora says just because

Stella says ok geeze

Flora says i'm sorry Stella I must have some after reflects

Stella says it's ok

Flora says what about you Bloom Roxy and Tecna

Bloom says can I hold Paul

Roxy says can I have Nathan

Flora hands Bloom Paul and Roxy Nathan

Bloom says Flora Paul is so adorable

Roxy says Nathan is so adorable

Flora says what about you Tecna

Tecna says can I hold Nathan

Roxy gave Tecna Nathan to hold

Bloom gave Paul back to Flora

Tecna says Awe Nathan is so cute

Flora says thank 6 Tecna

Tecna says your welcome

Flora says oh yeah I almost forgot to introduce you to Josh

Josh these are my 5 best friends since we were babies Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Tecna

Josh says hey !

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Tecna all says hey back

Flora says Josh you will meet Tamiur and Layla another time

Bloom Stella Roxy Musa Tecna all says Flora we have to go now

Flora says oh alright have a good night

The girls says you too Flora

The girls left the hospital


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**IT HAS BEEN 9 MONTHS SINCE THE GIRLS GRADUATED FROM HIGH AND THAT ARE IN COLLEGE AND THEY ARE PREGNANT WITH THERE EX BOYFRIENDS BABIES THAT THEY AREN'T LETTING THERE EX BOYFRIENDS KNOW ABOUT IT FLORA HAS TWIN BOYS NATHAN AND PAUL**

**May 3rd**

Musa water broke and Musa went into labor in the ambulance on the way to the hospital Musa was screaming Musa new boyfriend Jared was sitting right next to her in the ambulance

Musa made it to the hospital Musa seen her 6 best friends Bloom Stella Roxy Tecna Layla Tamiur and Layla ' s son's Darius Hamlet and Dani Carlin Flora Josh and Flora ' s son's Nathan William and Paul Michael

Musa couldn't even smile or wave to her 6 best friends because she was being rushed to the room

Tecna says what is up with them not letting us go on back with Musa Musa needs us next to her we are her 6 best friends

Stella says exactly

Bloom says wow Roxy you didn't fall asleep in the chair this time

Roxy says I know I got good enough sleep last night

Bloom says that's really good

Roxy says I know

The nurse came in to tell the girls they can go on back to see Musa now

Bloom Stella Roxy Tecna Layla Tamiur and Layla ' s son's Darius and Dani Flora and Josh and Flora ' s son's Nathan and Paul all went on back and followed the nurse

The nurse says this is Musa's room

The nurse walks in and says Musa you got visitors

Musa says let them in

The nurse left

Bloom Stella Roxy Tecna Layla Tamiur Darius and Dani Flora Josh Nathan and Paul all walks in Musa says oh my gosh girls how you all been

Bloom Stella Layla Roxy Flora Tecna all says good

Musa says that's good to hear

Musa says oh girls you remember Jared from high school

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says oh yes Jared

Musa says Tamiur and Josh this is Jared

Jared this is Tamiur and Josh

Jared says sup

Tamiur and Josh says sup

Layla says Musa who is who ?

Musa says oh yes Dominic Jones on the left and Peter Jackson on the right

Flora says wow Musa Dominic Jones looks like Riven

Musa looks at Dominic and says yeah he does with his magenta hair and dark purple eyes

Bloom says and Peter Jackson looks like you with the dark blue hair and dark blue eyes

Musa looks at Peter and says yes he does look like me

Musa says who wants to hold them

Bloom says I would like to hold Peter

Stella says give me Dominic

Musa says Stella please don't spoil him

Stella says why not

Musa says because I don't want them to think when they get older that you are better than me

Stella says oh!

Musa says yeah

Stella says I won't spoil them I promise

Tecna whispers and says like that will last long

Roxy whispers and says doubt it

Stella gives Dominic back to Musa

Bloom gives Peter back to Musa

Musa says what about you Layla Flora Tecna Roxy you 4 want to hold one

Tecna says no thanks

Flora says no thanks

Layla says no thanks

Musa says you sure

Tecna Flora Layla all says yes

Musa says ok

Musa says what about you Roxy?

Roxy says sure

Musa says who do you want ?

Roxy says Peter

Musa hands Roxy Peter

Roxy looks at Peter and says hey Peter this us your aunt Roxy

Roxy smiled

Peter fell back asleep 4 Roxy's arms

Roxy says Awe so cute he fell asleep

Musa says he loves his aunt Roxy

Stella says hmph!

Musa says Stella they love all 6 of there aunts

Stella says yay!

Bloom says Roxy we got to go now

Roxy says oh ok

Roxy hands Peter back to Musa

Roxy left with the girls

The Girls left the hospital


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**IT HAS BEEN 10 MONTHS SINCE THE GIRLS GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL AND THAT ARE IN COLLEGE NOW AND THEY HAVEN'T SEEN THERE EX BOYFRIENDS SINCE GRADUATION WERE THEY CHEATED ON THEM AFTER GRADUATION MUSA HAD HER TWIN BOYS DOMINIC AND PETER**

**June 24th**

Stella was screaming because she is in pain from being in labor from her water being broke

Stella was in the ambulance with her new boyfriend Mark Stella was breathing in and out trying to stay calm

Stella got to the hospital Stella seen her 6 best friends since they were babies Bloom Roxy Tecna Layla Flora Musa

Layla ' s son's Darius and Dani stayed home with Tamiur this time Flora 's son's Nathan and Paul stayed home with Josh this time

Musa and her son's Dominic and Peter were with her Jared had college football practice and he couldn't be here today

Stella says I ain't going back there with out my 6 best friends next to me

The nurses and doctors all looked at Stella sighed and then looked at the girls and said you all can come on back

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all says yess!

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all had to wait outside of the door until they were aloud in

The nurse came out of the door and says girls you may go in now

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all walks up

Stella says Hey girls I missed you

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all says we moved you too

Bloom says Stella tells us which boy is which

Stella says oh yeah how silly of me

Stella says on the left Zene Anthony and on the right Dawson Andrew

Bloom says Zene Anthony looks like Brandon

Stella looks all Zene for quite some time and says he does look like Brandon with the brown hair and brown eyes

Musa says Dawson Andrew looks like you Stella

Stella looks at Dawson Andrew and says oh he does look like me with the golden blonde hair and hazel eyes

Stella smiles at Dawson

Stella says do you girls want to hold them

Roxy Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says no another time because we have to go now

Roxy Layla Musa Flora Tecna all left the hospital

Bloom was the only one that stayed with Stella

Stella says would you like to hold one of them ?

Bloom says sure

Stella says who would you like?

Bloom says Dawson

Stella hands Bloom Dawson

Bloom smiles and says Dawson this is your aunt Bloom

Mark left the hospital to go to work

Bloom says Stella do you remember how my dad was talking about that Dawson kid that died

Stella says yes

Bloom says this was his birthday date June 24th my dad told me

Stella says oh cool

Bloom says yeah

Stella says Bloom

Bloom says yeah Stella

Stella starts crying and says every time I look at Zene he reminds me of Brandon

Stella says ik i said I don't want my son's around him or Brandon around my son's but I can't take it anymore Bloom I miss Brandon like crazy and it won't help me any looking at Zene cause it will make me miss him so much more I changed my mind I need Brandon back Bloom I need him back in my life

Bloom says ok ok we will get Brandon back

Stella smiles and says thank you Bloom

Bloom rolls her eyes and says your welcome Stella

Bloom says what about Mark?

Stella says oh I forgot about him I'll take care of it

Bloom says it won't work on getting Brandon back today let's wait until you can get back home and we can start

Bloom says Stella I got to go now

Stella says bye Bloom thank you for staying with me

Bloom says your welcome Stella anything for my number 1 best friend

Stella smiles and says Awe thanks

Bloom says your welcome Stella

Bloom left the room

Bloom says to herself I miss Sky too maybe I can get Sky back when we get Brandon

Bloom left the hospital


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**IT HAS BEEN 11 MONTHS SINCE THE GIRLS GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL AND THE GIRLS ARE IN COLLEGE NOW AND THEY HAVEN'T SEEN THERE EX BOYFRIENDS SINCE GRADUATION STELLA HAD HER TWIN BOYS ZENE AND DAWSON**

**July 2nd**

Bloom was screaming because she is in labor pain from her water broke

Bloom was in the ambulance with Tecna on there way to the hospital

Bloom made it to the hospital

Bloom seen Roxy Stella Layla Musa Flora and Tecna made it to be with the other girls

Bloom Says I would like for my friends to come on back with me

They said they couldn't come back until she has delivered the babies

Bloom yells and says no I need my friends next to me

But they didn't listen they all pushed her on the way down to her room

Bloom wasn't happy that her friends couldn't gone with her

The nurse told the girls they could come on back now

The girls followed the nurse to were the room that Bloom is in

The nurse says the girls are here

Bloom says it's about time let them in the nurse did what she said and let the girls in

Stella says Bloom

Bloom says Stella

Bloom says girls

Bloom says I was so mad that they couldn't bring you on back with me

Layla says we heard you from all the way to the lobby

Bloom blushed and says oh I was that loud

Musa says yeah !

Bloom says wow I'm sorry if I embarrassed you girls

Flora says no you didn't

Bloom says ok

Stella says Bloom George Adam looks like Sky with the blonde hair and blue eyes

Roxy says and Ethan Allen looks like you Bloom with the red orange hair and the cyan blue eyes

Bloom blushed and says yeah George does look like Sky and Ethan does look like me

Bloom says so girls do any of you want to hold either of them ?

Stella says give me Ethan

Bloom says oh no

Stella says what I'm not going to spoil him

Bloom says if you say so

Stella says I do I promise

Bloom says ok

Roxy says give me George

Bloom says Layla Flora Musa Tecna

Layla says I would like Ethan after Stella is done

Musa says I would like George after Roxy is done

Stella hands Ethan to Layla

Roxy hands George to Musa

Flora says I would like George after Musa

Tecna says I would like Ethan after Layla

Layla gives Ethan to Tecna

Musa gives George to Flora

Tecna gives Ethan back to Bloom Flora gives George back to Bloom

Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all said they had to go

Stella stayed in the room with Bloom

Musa yells down the hall STELLA!

Stella says oops I got to go

Musa laughed and says you better go

Stella says sorry Bloom

Bloom says it's ok Stella another time

Stella left the room to go catch up with the girls

The Girls left the hospital


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**IT HAS BEEN 14 MONTHS SINCE THE GIRLS GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL AND WENT TO COLLEGE AND THEY ARE PREGNANT WITH THERE EX BOYFRIENDS BABIES THAT THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT BLOOM HAD HER TWIN BOYS GEORGE AND ETHAN**

**October 25th**

Roxy is in the ambulance on their way to the hospital Roxy water broke and she is in labor

Roxy made it to the hospital Roxy seen her 6 best friends Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna

Roxy waved to the girls and went on back to her room

The nurse came in to tell the girls in about a few minutes they can go on back

The nurse says girls ypu can come with me

The girls followed the nurse to Roxy's room

The girls knocked

Roxy says come in

Roxy says girls I'm so glad to see you

Flora says who are these adorable babies

Roxy says on the left is Jonthin Micheal and on the right is Wayne Antonio

Layla says Jonthin looks like Andy with the black hair and brown eyes

Tecna says Wayne looks like you Roxy with purple n blonde hair and blue eyes

Roxy says Jonthin does look like Andy and Wayne does look like me

Roxy says do any of you girls want to hold one of them?

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says not today we have to go

Roxy says oh ok another time

The girls says yes another time

The girls left the room and the hospital


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**IT HAS BEEN 15 MONTHS SINCE THE GIRLS GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL AND WENT TO COLLEGE AND THEY GOT PREGNANT WITH THERE EX BOYFRIENDS BABIES THAT THEY DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ROXY JUST HAD HER TWIN BOYS JONTHIN AND WAYNE**

**November 6th**

Tecna was in the ambulance on her way to the hospital Tecna water brome and went in labor

Tecna made it to the hospital

Tecna seen her friends Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy all standing there in the hospital

Tecna says sorry you can't come on back with me wish you all did

Bloom yells back and says it's ok Tecna

Musa says at least Tecna is the last one of us that is pregnant

Layla says true that

Stella says idk if I could of take it another month at a hospital

Flora and Bloom and Roxy says same here

The nurse says girls come with me you can come on back now

The girls followed the nurse to Tecna's room

The nurse knocks on the door and says Tecna your friends are here

Tecna says bring them in

The girls walked in the room

Tecna says hey girls

The girls says hello Tecna

Tecna says on the left here is Ayres Daniel and on the right here is Craig Dante

Roxy Tecna Ayres looks like Timmy with the ginger orange hair and green eyes

Tecna says Ayres look like Timmy oh wow

Layla says abd Craig looks like you Tecna with the Fushcia hair and the cerulean blue eyes

Tecna says Craig does look like me wow

Tecna says any of you girls want to hold one of the boys?

The girls says nah! We are good

Tecna says ok

Tecna says I finally have them out of me if I had them in for any more longer I was going g to go insane thank you my son's

The girls and Tecna started laughing

The girls says sorry Tecna but we all are exhausted and tierd so we are going to go now

Tecna says ok bye

The girls says bye

THE girls left the room and the hospital


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**TECNA JUST HAD HER TWIN BOYS AYRES AND CRAIG**

**At the girls house POV**

Bloom says I'm so exhausted I never knew taking care of two babies can be a lot of work

Bloom says but i finally got George and Ethan to bed

Bloom plops down on the couch with the girls

Stella says I'm so exhausted I never knew taking care of two babies can be a lot of work

Stella says but I finally got Dawson and Zene to bed

Stella plops down on the couch with the girls

Layla says I'm so exhausted I never knew taking care of two babies can be a lot of work

Layla says but I finally got Darius and Dani to bed

Layla plops down on the couch with the girls

Musa says I'm so exhausted I never knew taking care of two babies can be a lot of work

Musa says but I finally got Dominic and Peter to bed

Musa plops down on the couch with the girls

Roxy says I'm so exhausted I never knew taking care of two babies can be a lot of work

Roxy says I finally got Jonthin and Wayne to bed

Roxy plops down on the couch with the girls

Flora says i'm so exhausted I never knew taking care of two babies can be a lot of work

Flora says I finally got Nathan and Paul to bed

Flora plops down on the couch with the girls

Tecna says I'm so exhausted I never knew taking care of two babies can be a lot of work

Tecna says I finally got Ayres and Craig to bed

Tecna plops down on the couch with the girls

Stella says so...

Stella says what should we talk about

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says I don't know

Stella says oh I know I know !

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says not shopping !

Stella says no

Roxy says then what ?

Stella says boys !

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says BOYS!

Stella says yeah

Layla says ok

Stella says who would like to go first?

Musa says I will

Musa says I like Jared and all hes nice sweet caring but every time I look at Dominic since he looks like you know

Bloom Stella Layla Roxy Flora Tecna all says RIVEN!

Musa says exactly I miss Riven like crazy

Musa says I thought I could move on with my life and forget about Riven but looking at my own son makes me miss him and want him back I never knew feeling this way can hurt so much

Musa starts crying

Tecna says Awe Musa

Flora says your not the only one Musa everyttime I look at Paul my own son makes me think of Helia

Flora says I miss Helia so much and I would do anything to get him back

Flora starts crying

Roxy says Musa Flora you two are not the only two

Roxy says every time I look at Jonthin my own son keeps reminding me of Andy I thought I can shake it off and not think of him but it didn't work I keep thinking about Andy and I miss him so much and I want him back

Roxy starts crying

Tecna says Musa Flora Roxy your not the only three

Tecna says every time I look at Ayres he makes me think of Timmy I try to not let him get to me but it did

Tecna says I miss him I want Timmy back

Tecna starts crying

Layla says Musa Flora Roxy Tecna you girls are not the only four

Layla says every time I look at Dani it's so hard to not think of Roy I try to push it out of my head but I can't

Layla says I miss Roy I want Roy back

Layla starts crying

Stella says girls I have a confession to make

Stella says when I was at the hospital with Dawson and Zene you girls left and Bloom wad the only one there with me so she knows what I'm going to say

Stella says when I had a moment at looking at Zene I had a moment of remembering Brandon and let me tell you girls this I miss my snookums I want my Brandon back

Stella starts crying

Bloom says well since you all are confessing I might as well confess as well

Bloom says when I was with Stella that day in the hospital and I had to leave and when I was in the elevator going down to the lobby with George and Ethan and I was looking at my son's and when I looked at George he reminded me so much of Sky Bloom says I want Sky back I miss him like crazy

Bloom starts crying

The girls started hugging each other and crying over wanting their ex boyfriends back


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

**IT HAS BEEN 3 YEARS SINCE THE GIRLS DELIVERED THEIR BABIES AND THE GIRLS ARE MISSING THEIR EX BOYFRIENDS THE GIRLS ARE HEADING BACK TO THEIR HOME TOWN IN MIAMI FLORIDA THE GIRLS ARE IN CALIFORNIA NOW FOR COLLEGE WILL THE GIRLS BE ABLE TO GET THEIR EX BOYFRIENDS BACK OR WILL THE GIRLS EX BOYFRIENDS WILL NOT GO BACK TO THEM AND TURN THEM DOWN**

**Back in Miami Florida POV**

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy all says we miss our ex girlfriends

Helia says I miss Flora I was so stupid for doing what I did after graduation to her

Helia ' s concentration was interrupted when he heard someone say daddy !

Helia looked up and seen his son Flint running up to him and hugging his leg

Flint looked like his mom Chimera with the black hair and the purple eyes

Flint is 3 years old

Helia smiles and grabs Flint up in the air and says how are you little man

Flint laughs and says I'm super duper dad!

Helia says oh that's good

Helia puts Flint back down

Flint runs off to go play with his toys

Chimera walking in and sat on Helia ' s lap

Chimera started kissing Helia on the lips

Helia didn't kiss back and pulled away

Chimera says what's wrong babe ?

Helia says Chimera we got to talk

Chimera says about what ?

Helia says about us

Chimera says what about us

Helia did a gulp and says Chimera I want to break up

Chimera says WHAT!

Helia says I want to break up

Chimera slaps Helia on the face

Chimera says we broke up alright but don't you ever come running back to me when you want me back

Helia says in his mind believe me I won't I want my Flora back

Helia says ok but I want Flint

Chimera was about to walk out when she heard Helia say I want Flint

Chimera turns back around and says alright you can take him he doesn't listen to me anyhow

Chimera walks out and never looked back or returned

Helia was smiling because he got his son Flint what Helia doesn't know was that Flora is on her way back to home and that he has two other son's Nathan and Paul that are with Flora

Timmy says I sure do miss my Tecna I don't know what came to me that day after graduation

Timmy's concentration was interrupted when he heard someone say daddy!

Timmy looks up and sees Tommy running to him and hugging his leg

Tommy looks like his mom Ashlynn with the light blue hair and the light gray eyes

Tommy is 3 years old

Timmy smiles and says come here big boy Timmy picks up Tommy in the air and says how are you my boy

Tommy laughs and says I'm doing great dad !

Timmy puts down Tommy

Tommy runs off to go play with his toys

Ashlynn walks in and sat on Timmy's lap

Ashlynn started kissing Timmy on the lips

Timmy didn't kiss back and pulled away

Ashlynn says what's wrong babe?

Timmy says we need to talk

Ashlynn says about what?

Timmy says about us

Ashlynn says what about us ?

Timmy sighs and says Ashlynn I want to break up

Ashlynn says WHAT!

Timmy says I want to break up

Ashlynn slaps Timmy on the face

Ashlynn says we broke up alright but don't you ever come running back to me after this because I'm not taking you back

Timmy says in his mind believe me I won't I want my Tecna back

Timmy says ok but I want Tommy

Ashlynn was just about to walk out when she heardTimmy say he wants Tommy

Ashlynn says here take the little brat he doesn't listen to me anyway

Ashlynn walks out and never looked back or returned

Timmy was so happy he got his son Tommy what Timmy doesn't know is that Tecna is on her way back home and that he has two other son's Ayres and Craig that are with Tecna

Roy says I really miss Layla I can't believe I was so stupid hurting Layla like that after graduation

Roy's concentration was interrupted when he heard someone say daddy!

Roy looks up and sees his son Landon running up to him and hugging his leg

Landon looks like his mom Kaylee with the bleach blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes that no one has seen before

Landon is 3 years old

Roy smiles and says oh come here my boy Roy lifts up Landon in the air and starts spinning him around

Landon starts laughing and says daddy put me down

Roy puts Landon down

Landon was so dizzy when he was walking out of the room Landon look like he was drunk they way he was walking to his toys

Roy couldn't help it but started laughing

Kaylee walks in

Kaylee says what's so funny?

Roy says nothing was just playing around with Landon

Kaylee says oh ok

Kaylee sat on Roy's lap

Kaylee started kissing Roy on the lips

Roy didn't kiss back and pulled away

Kaylee says what's wrong babe?

Roy says we need to talk

Kaylee says about what?

Roy says about us

Kaylee says what about us?

Roy says did a big breathe and says Kaylee we need to break up

Kaylee says WHAT!

Roy says we need to break up

Kaylee slaps Roy on the face

Kaylee says we just broke up alright don't you ever come running back to me when you want me back

Roy says in his mind believe me I won't I want my Layla back

Roy says ok but I want Landon

Kaylee was just about to walk out of the door when she heard Roy say I want Landon

Kaylee says ok you can have him he's a stubborn brat that doesn't listen to me

Kaylee walks out and never looked back or returned

Roy was so happy that he got his son Landon what Roy doesn't know that Layla is on her way back home and that he has two other son's Darius and Dani that are

with Layla

Andy is really upset about what he did back at graduation to Roxy Andy misses Roxy

Andy lost his concentration when he heard someone say daddy!

Andy looks up and sees his son Rocky running up to him and hugging his leg

Rocky looks like his mom Maria with the Burnette hair and the greenest green eyes everyone never seen before

Rocky is 3 years old

Andy started tickling Rocky

Rocky says stop it daddy stop it

Andy stopped tickling his son Rocky

Rocky ran away before his dad could tickle him again

Maria walked in sat on Andy ' s lap

Maria started kissing Andy on the lips

Andy didn't kiss back and pulled away

Maria says what is wrong?

Andy says we need to talk

Maria says about what?

Andy says about us

Maria says what about us?

Andy did a gulp and says Maria I need to break up

Maria says WHAT!

Andy says I need to break up

Maria slaps Andy on the face

Maria says good because I was going to break up with you anyways

Andy says in his mind good because I want my Roxy back

Andy says ok I want Rocky

Maria had the door open and was about to leave when she heard Andy say he wants Rocky

Maria says you can have him that spoiled brat don't listen to me anyhow

Maria walked out and never looked back or returned

Andy was so excited that he got his son Rocky but what Andy doesn't know is that Roxy is on her way back home and that he has two other son's Jonthin and Wayne that are with Roxy

Riven is so mad at himself for hurting his Musa back at graduation Riven says I miss her I miss my Musa

Riven lost his concentration when he heard someone say daddy!

Riven looks up and sees his son Mack running up to him and hugging his leg

Mack looks like his mom Bianca with the dirty blonde hair and the light brown eyes

Mack is 3 years old

Riven started wrestling with his son Mack

Mack started laughing and says daddy stop

Riven stopped wrestling with his boy

Mack ran away to his toys for safe keeping

Bianca walks in and say down on Riven ' s lap

Bianca starts kissing Riven on the lips

Riven didn't kiss back and pulled away

Bianca says what wrong babe?

Riven says we need to talk?

Bianca says about what?

Riven says about us

Bianca says what about us?

Riven did a big sigh and says we need to break up

Bianca says WHAT!

Riven says we need to break up

Bianca slaps Riven on the face

Bianca says what ever don't you ever come crawling back to me and ask for me back because I won't ever come back to you

Riven says in his mind good I don't want you I want my Musa back

Riven says ok but I want Mack

Bianca heard what Riven said

Bianca says here take him I didn't want to take him anyways

Bianca left and walked away Bianca never looked back or returned

Riven was so glad he got his son Mack but what Riven doesn't know is that Musa is coming back home and that he has two other son's Dominic and Peter that are

with Musa

Brandon started tearing up in the eyes Brandon was thinking about his golden sunshine he misses so much Brandon whispers Stella!

Brandon lost his concentration when he heard someone say daddy!

Brandon looks up and sees his son Steven (Stephen) running up to him and hugging his leg

Steven looks like his mom Mitzi with the black hair and bluish grayish eyes

Steven is 3 years old

Brandon was tackling Steven on the floor

Steven says dad stop it

Brandon let go of Steven

Steven ran off to go play

Mitzi walks in

Mitzi sat down on Brandon ' s lap

Mitzi started kissing Brandon on the lips

Brandon didn't kiss back and pulled away

Mitzi says what's wrong babe?

Brandon says we need to talk

Mitzi says about what?

Brandon says about us

Mitzi says what about us?

Brandon says we need to break up

Mitzi says WHAT!

Brandon says we need to break up

Mitzi slaps Brandon on the face

Mitzi says good because I was going to break up anyway you are useless to me now time for me to find a new guy to be with

Brandon says in his mind about time tramp I want my golden sunshine Stella back

Brandon says ok but I want Steven

Mitzi says hear you can have him I didn't want to take him with me anyways

Mitzi walked out the door lifted her head up high and walked away Mitzi never looked back or returned

Brandon says yessss I got my son I got my son oh yeah ! what Brandon don't know is that Stella is on her way back home and that he has two other son's Dawson and Zene that are with Stella

Sky is really upset he misses his Bloom he is so angry at himself for hurting his Bloom back at graduation Sky starts tearing up in the eyes and says Bloom

Sky lost his thought of concentration when he heard someone say daddy!

Sky looks up and sees his son Blake running up to him and hugging his leg

Blake looks like his mom Rayna with the like pink hair and light gray eyes

( Rayna is Krystal ' s sister only in this story not the actual show )

Blake is 3 years old

Sky is tackling Blake

Blake says daddy stop it I don't want to be tackled

Sky says oh alright

Sky let go of Blake

Blake runs off and hides from his dad so we won't come tackle him again

Rayna walks in and sat down on Sky's lap

Rayna started kissing Sky on the lips

Sky didn't kiss back and pulled away

Rayna says what's wrong babe?

Sky says we need to talk

Rayna says about what?

Sky says about us

Rayna says what about us?

Sky says Rayna we need to break up

Rayna says WHAT!

Sky says we need to break up

Rayna slaps Sky on the face

Rayna says whatever loser you were boring anyway and I was going to break up with you anyways

Sky says in his mind oh good you slutty tramp I want my Bloom back anyway

Sky says ok but I want Blake

Rayna rolls her eyes and says here take him I don't want him withe anyway

Rayna walks out and never looked back or returned

Sky was smiling because he got his son Blake but what Sky don't know is that Bloom is on her way back home and that he has two other son's George and Ethan that are with Bloom


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

**THE GIRLS ARE BACK IN THEIR HOME TOWN IN MIAMI FLORIDA THE GIRLS SON'S ARE NOW 2 YEARS OLD AND THE GIRLS ARE WANTING TO LOOK AROUND IN THEIR HOME TOWN CAUSE REMEMBER THAT THE GIRLS LEFT THEIR HOME TOWN RIGHT AFTER GRADUATION AND THEY HAVEN'T SEEN THEIR HOME TOWN AND EVERYONE FOR 3 YEARS**

**The girls POV**

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all says we should split up and look around

Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all split and went their own ways to look around

**Musa POV**

Musa says wow I haven't been here since graduation and it has been 3 years and looks at Miami it's even more beautiful now then when we graduated

Musa pushing the stroller with her son's Dominic and Peter they were at the Miami ' s mall

Musa says hmmm! Where is the music store at

Musa says oh here it is

Musa walks all the way to the music store

Musa walks into the music store

Musa says oh my gosh is that what I think it is

Musa says yesss! The electric guitar I have been looking for

Musa was pushing the stroller and was heading to check out when she bumped into someone

Musa says hey watch where you are going I have two 2 year olds with me here

Musa looks up and seen

**Riven POV**

Riven walks in the music store pushing a stroller with a 3 year old in it

Riven was looking for things for his electric guitar at the electric guitar section when he bumps into someone

Riven was about to cuss this person out when he looks up and seen

**Musa POV**

Musa was speechless

Musa says Riven!

Musa says in her mind wow Riven looks so hot now then he did back at graduation

**Riven POV**

Riven was speechless

Riven says Musa!

Riven says in his mind damn Musa looks so sexy now then she did back at graduation

**Musa POV**

**Musa blushes and says sorry I got to go**

**Musa went to the check out and bought that guitar she's been wanting and looking for**

**Musa left the music store to go meet where they said they would meet at**

**Musa says that 3 year old boy is with Riven that must Riven and Bianca ' s son he looks adorable but he looks like Bianca**

**Riven POV**

Riven says that was Musa my Musa

Riven says those two 2 year olds must be Musa and some other guy's son

Riven says but that one 2 year old looks like me though and the other 2 yea old looks like Musa

Riven says I got to see her again I need to know

**Flora POV**

Flora went to the flower shop right across town

Flora walks into the flower shop with pushing the stroller with Nathan and Paul in it

Flora says wow this is the biggest flower shop I have ever seen

Flora says wow all the flowers and plants are sorted out by alphabetical order and they have ever flower and plants that are ever known everywhere

Flora says I wonder if they have my mom's favorite flower lilies

Flora says yes they have my mom's favorite flower I wonder how they found it it's suppose to be a rare flower no one knows about

Flora was walking over to check out when she bumps into someone

Flora says can't you pay attention to where you walk I have two 2 year olds here

Flora looks up and seen

**Helia POV**

Helia was at the flower shop trying with a 3 year old with him Helia was looking flowers for his grand parents Graves

Helia says my grandparents love lilies

Helia seen the lilies section he was going to get two flower pots of lilies when he bumps into someone

Helia was about to yell at the person for getting in his way when Helia looks up and seen

**Flora POV**

Flora was speechless

Flora says Helia!

Flora says in her mind wow Helia looks so hot now then he did back at graduation

**Helia POV**

Helia was speechless

Helia says Flora!

Helia says in his mind damn Flora looks so sexy now then she did back at graduation

**Flora POV**

Flora blushes and says I got to go

Flora went to check out the lilies she grab

Flora left the flower shop and went to meet up with Musa

Flora says that 3 year old boy is with Helia that must be Helia and Chimera ' s son he looks cute but he looks like Chimera

**Helia POV**

Helia says that was Flora my Flora

Helia says those two 2 year olds must be Flora and some other guy's son

Helia says wait a minute that one 2 year old looks like me though and the other 2 year old looks like Flora

Helia says I got to see her again I need to know

**Tecna POV**

Tecna went to the technology store in the mall

Tecna walks in the technology store with pushing the stroller with Ayres and Craig in it

Tecna says wow this is huge there is everything in technology you can think of that's in here impressive

Tecna wants to get a laptop

Tecna found the laptops

Tecna was looking at the laptops

Tecna says I want a dell laptop

Tecna says here I found the perfect dell laptop for me

Tecna went to go check this out when she bumps into someone

Tecna says watch it can't you see I have 2 year olds with me

Tecna looks up and seen

**Timmy POV**

Timmy was in the technology store

Timmy had to get a dell new laptop since his laptop fell and busted

Timmy says ah here we go I I found the dell laptops

Timmy was going to grab the one he wanted to get when he bumps into someone

Timmy was about to have a word with who he bumped into

Timmy looks up and seen

**Tecna POV**

Tecna was speechless

Tecna says Timmy!

Tecna says in her mind wow Timmy looks so hot now then he did back at graduation

**Timmy POV**

Timmy was speechless

Timmy says Tecna!

Timmy says in his mind damn Tecna looks so sexy now then she did back at graduation

**Tecna POV**

Tecna blushes and says I got to go

Tecna went to check out the dell laptop

Tecna left tge technology store and went to go meet up with Musa and Flora

Tecna says that 3 year old boy is with Timmy that must be Timmy and Ashlynn's son he looks like Ashlynn

**Timmy POV**

Timmy says that was Tecna my Tecna

Timmy says those two 2 year olds must be Tecna and some other guy's son

Timmy says but wait that one 2 year old looks like me though and the other 2 year old looks like Tecna

Timmy says I got to see her again I need to know

**Roxy POV**

Roxy was in the pet store

Roxy walks in the pet store pushing the stroller with Jonthin and Wayne in it

Roxy was looking for a puppy for her son's

Roxy found the perfect puppy for her son's it is a Australian shepherd

Roxy was going to get supplies for the puppy when she bumps into someone

Roxy says hey buddy watch where you are walking I have 2 year olds with me

Roxy looks up and seen

**Andy POV**

Andy was in the pet store

Andy wanted to get a puppy for his son

Andy was about to get supplies for the puppy when he bumps into someone

Andy was about to yell at the person who bumped into him

Andy looks up and seen

**Roxy POV**

Roxy was speechless

Roxy says Andy!

Roxy says I'm in her mind wow Andy looks so hot now then he did back at graduation

**Andy POV**

Andy was speechless

Andy says Roxy !

Andy says in his mind damn Roxy looks so sexy now then she did back at graduation

**Roxy POV**

Roxy blushes and says I got to go

Roxy Checked out all supplies for the puppy

Roxy left the pet store and went to meet up with Musa Flora Tecna

Roxy says b that 3 year old boy is with Andy that must be Andy and Maria ' s son he looks like Maria

**Andy POV**

Andy says that was Roxy my Roxy

Andy says those two 2 year olds must be Roxy and some other guy's son

Andy says but wait that one 2 year old looks like me though and the other 2 year old looks like Roxy

Andy says I got to see her again I need to know

**Layla POV**

Layla was in the sports Store

Layla was walking in the sports store pushing the stroller with Darius and Dani in it

Layla was getting a surprise present for a certain someone

Layla says ah here it is

Layla wad just about to go check out when she bumps into someone

Layla says can't you pay attention where you are walking to geeze

Layla looks up and seen

**Roy POV**

Roy was in the sports Store

Roy was heading to the football section when he bumps into someone

Roy says watch it I have a 3 year old with me

Roy looks up and seen

**Layla POV**

Layla was speechless

Layla says Roy!

Layla says in her mind wow Roy looks so hot now then he did back at graduation

**Roy POV**

Roy was speechless

Roy says Layla!

Roy says in his mind damn Layla looks so sexy now then she did back at graduation

**Layla POV**

Layla blushes and says I got to go

Layla went to check out the surprise gift for a certain someone

Layla left the sports Store and to meet up with Musa Flora Tecna Roxy

Layla says the 3 year old with Roy that must be Roy and Kaylee ' s son he looks like Kaylee

**Roy POV**

Roy says that was Layla my Layla

Roy says those two 2 year olds must be Layla and some other guy's son

Roy says but wait that one 2 year old looks like me though and the other 2 year old looks like Layla

Roy says I got to see her again I need to know

**Bloom POV**

Bloom is in the movie store

Bloom was walking in the movie store pushing the stroller with Ethan and George in it

Bloom says hmmm I would like to find some movies to watch with the girls tonight

Bloom says I'm in the mood to watch kid movies tonight I don't know why but I am though

Bloom says hmmm how to train your dragon and how to train your dragon 2 these two movies looks really good to watch

Bloom says what else Bloom says hmmm Disney Princesses wonder what there about Bloom says we will find out tonight Bloom grabs Cinderella Sleeping Beauty Beauty and the Beast The little Mermaid The Princess and the frog Tangled Frozen Snow White Aladdin Mulan Pocahontas Bloom grab all the Shrek movies

Bloom was heading towards check out when she bumps into someone

Bloom says hello can't you look out

Bloom looks up and seen

**Sky POV**

Sky went into the movie store to pick out movie from him and the guys to watch

Sky seen all the fast and the furious movies

Sky says Riven will love these movies

Sky grabs all the fast and the furious movies

Sky says I'm just going to get these movies

Sky was on his way to check out when he bumps into someone

Sky was about to yell at the person who bumped into him

Sky looks up and seen

**Bloom POV**

Bloom was speechless

Bloom says Sky!

Bloom says in her mind wow Sky looks so hot now then he did back at graduation

**Sky POV**

Sky was speechless

Sky says Bloom!

Sky says in his mind damn Bloom looks so sexy now then she did back at graduation

**Bloom POV**

Bloom blushes and says I got to go

Bloom went to check out the movies

Bloom left the movie store and went to meet up with Musa Flora Tecna Roxy Layla

Bloom says that 3 year old with Sky that must be Sky and Rayna ' s son he looks like Rayna

**Sky POV**

Sky says that was Bloom my Bloom

Sky says those two 2 year olds must be Bloom and some other guy's son

Sky says but wait that one 2 year old looks like me though and the other 2 year old looks like Bloom

Sky says I got to see her again I need to know

**Stella POV**

Stella says shopping !

Stella was in the fashion store for girls and guys

Stella was walking on the fashion store pushing the stroller with Dawson and Zene in it

Stella says Oh my gosh Brandon would looked so hot in this muscle shirt and these sweat pants maybe I think I will buy them

Stella was going to check out when she bumps into someone

Stella says loudly HEY!

Stella looks up and seen

**Brandon POV**

Brandon says in don't know why I'm in here but I thought I recognized someone that I know

Brandon is on the fashion store

Brandon seen this amazing hot dress Brandon says Stella would love this dress too bad she's not here with me anymore Brandon says I'll but it

Brandon was heading to check out when he bumps into someone

Brandon says can't some one pay attention for once

Brandon looks up and seen

**Stella POV**

Stella was speechless

Stella says Brandon!

Stella says in her mind wow Brandon looks so hot now then he did back at graduation

**Brandon POV**

Brandon was speechless

Brandon says Stella!

Brandon says in his mind damn Stella looks so sexy now then she did back at graduation

**Stella POV**

Stella blushes and says I got to go

Stella checks out that outfit

Stella left the fashion store and went to meet up with Musa Flora Tecna Roxy Layla Bloom

Stella says that 3 year old with Brandon that must be Brandon and Mitzi ' s son he looks like Mitzi

**Brandon POV**

Brandon says that was Stella my Stella

Brandon says those two 2 year olds must be Stella and some other guy's son

Brandon says wait a minute that one 2 year old looks like me though and the other 2 year old looks like Stella

Brandon says I got to see her again I need to know


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

The girls POV

Stella was the last one to meet up with the girls

Musa stomach started growling

Musa says looks like I'm hungry

Bloom says I know the perfect place

Roxy starts giggling and says I know what Bloom is thinking of

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says what?

Bloom and Roxy says Subway!

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says what is subway?

Bloom and Roxy says it's a little restaurant that has whole bunch of different kinds of subs to get and you tell them what you would like to get

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says oh!

Flora says then let's go I would like to try something new

Musa says yeah me too

Stella says count me in

Tecna says I'm in

What the girls didn't know was that the guys where listening in on to their conversation and was following them

At Subway POV

Bloom walks in pushing the stroller with Ethan and George inside

Stella walks in pushing the stroller with Zene and Dawson inside

Layla walks in pushing the stroller with Darius and Dani inside

Roxy walks in pushing the stroller with Jonthin and Wayne inside

Musa walks in pushing the stroller with Dominic and Peter inside

Flora walks in pushing the stroller with Nathan and Paul inside

Tecna walks in pushing the stroller with Ayres and Craig inside

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all looks at Bloom and Roxy and says what do we do now ?

Bloom and Roxy says we will go and order first so you 5 can get the hang of it

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says ok

Bloom says I'm get my favorite what I always get when I come here

Bloom walks up to the counter and says hi I would like the meatball marinara on Italian bread with pepper jack cheese and pepperoni ' s not toasted please

Roxy says I would like the meatball marinara on Italian bread with provolone cheese not toasted please

The two workers are Bloom and Roxy's sub like how they asked for

Bloom and Roxy payed for their subs and walked back to the girls

Bloom and Roxy says that's all you have to do

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna all says that looks easy

Bloom and Roxy says it is

Musa says I'll go first

Musa goes up to the counter and says hi I would like the seafood sensation on Italian and herbs bread not toasted please

Musa payed for her sub and walked up to the girls

Stella walks up and says hi I would like the veggie sub with Italian bread Stella says I would like not toasted with everything but onions and hot peppers please oh and no salad dressing or cheese

Stella payed for her sub and walked back to the girls

Tecna says hi I would like the veggie sub with wheat bread Tecna says I would like provolone cheese not toasted with everything but onions and hot peppers with ranch dressing please

Tecna payed for her sub and walked back to the girls

Layla says hi I would like the meatball marinara on Italian and herbs bread with american cheese pepperoni ' s not toasted please

Layla payed for her sub and walked back to the girls

Flora says to her mind don't want to eat the plants mostly the healthy food there grows from the plants

Flora says hi I would like the meatball marinara on Italian bread with american cheese pepperoni and not toasted please

Flora payed for her sub and walked back to the girls

The Girls left Subway and back to their house

Bloom says oh I have forgot one more movie take my sub and Ethan and George with you and I meet you back at home

The girls says ok and left heading on back home

They didn't know that the guys where following them still

At the movie store POV

Bloom runs through the movie store and see the movie she forgot to grab earlier

Bloom says I won't here the end of it from Roxy if i forgot this movie brave i know its a Disney movie but Roxy loves this movie I never seen it before I hope it's a good movie that I had to come back and get

Bloom left the movie store and ran all the way back home

Bloom out of breathe walks into the house Bloom didn't see the guys standing outside quiet as a mouse all standing together by one of the windows

The guys POV

Timmy was winning and complaning that they would get caught from the girls

Timmy was stuttering and says wwhy ddo wwe hhave tto ddo tthis yyou gguys!

Andy says don't you want to know what Tecna says

Timmy says yyes bbut wwhat iif ssomething ggoes wwrong aand tthe ggirls ffinds oout aand ssee us ?

Sky says Timmy you think too much

Roy says Timmy trust your instinct

Brandon says if we don't bump into anything or fall down from loosing our balance or too much of us in one spot then the girls won't find out

Riven getting really annoyed and says Timmy that means shut up quite winning and complaning and watch before I loose my temper and start yelling and that will definitely make the girls find out

Timmy did shut up and watched with the rest of the guys

The girls POV

Stella says you know Bloom and Roxy I have to admit this sub is really good I love it

Stella enjoying her sub

Stella says I have to get subway more often but only the veggie sub though because I'm a vegetarian

Bloom says I'm glad you love it Stella

Roxy says what about you girls you love your subs too

Layla says yes I did and I loved i agree I have to get subway way more often

Musa says yes I did and I do have to admit I love subway now

Flora says I love subway we should get subway more often except for I won't eat the plants and mostly the healthy food there grows from the plants

Tecna says that was delicious Bloom and Roxy I loved it subway is my new favorite restaurant to go to now

Bloom and Roxy finished there subs and agreed with the rest of the girls that Subway will be one of there restaurant to go to when they get hungry

Musa says I'm getting bored sitting here now

Layla says we should about something

Flora says like ?

Layla says I don't know

Stella was getting all excited

Stella was screaming I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!

Layla says STELLA you don't have to scream we are all right here in the same room

Stella pouted

Bloom says what we're you going to tell us Stella?

Stella says pouting is doesn't matter now

Bloom says please Stella

Stella says oh alright

Roxy says spill

Stella says I was going to say let's talk about

Tecna says please don't let it be what I think it is

Stella says boys!

Tecna says I knew it

Bloom says ok who would like to go first?

Stella says me me me me me pick me

Layla is getting really annoyed with Stella and says OK STELLA YOU GO FIRST THEN!

Bloom Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all says LAYLA!

Layla says what she was really annoying me acting like a little 5 year old

Stella starts crying and says I'M SORRY LAYLA THAT IM ACTING LIKE A LITTLE 5 YEAR OLD!

Stella get up runs off to her bed room crying

Musa says nice going Layla

Tecna says nice to make someone cry like that

Roxy says she just got excited Layla

Bloom says how could you be so rude Layla

Flora getting irritated and says GIRLS THAT NOT HOW WE TREAT OUR FRIENDS!

Flora turns to Layla

Flora says Layla HOW COULD YOU DAY THAT TO STELLA YOU KNOW SHE HAS A SENSITIVE SIDE!

Layla starts crying and says IM SORRY I FOR GOT !

Layla ran off to her room crying

Flora says I'll go talk to Stella

Bloom says Flora I'll go talk to Stella she's my best friend

Flora says ok then I'll go talk to Layla

Stella POV

Stella was on her bed crying

Stella says I can't believe Layla said that to me I can't help it I get really excited and I do have a sensitive side

Soon there was a knock on the door

Bloom says Stella

Stella says I know that voice from anywhere

Stella says come on in Bloom

Bloom walked over and sat on Stella's bed

Bloom says Stella you know Layla didn't mean it

Stella says I know I can't control my emotions when I get like this I'm sorry

Bloom says your I'm not the one you need to says sorry to

Stella says your right I'll go apologize to Layla for my behavior

Bloom says Layla is in her room

Stella says ok thank you

Stella left to go see Layla

Bloom left to go back down with the other girls

The girls POV

Bloom walked back in to the living room to the other girls

Tecna says did you talk to Stella?

Bloom says yes I did

Bloom says she is going to go see Layla and apologize

Musa says oh good

Layla POV

Layla was on her bed crying I can't make any friends what ever I do or say I end up hurting them

Layla says the only three people who ever gets me is Musa Roy and Nabu before he died

Layla starts crying again

Flora says I get you too Layla

Layla looks up and sees Flora standing in her room

Layla says you heard

Flora says everything

Layla says yeah

Flora says yes

Layla says even though Stella is my friend but she can make me so aggravated

Flora says I know she can be I sometimes get the same way with her too we all do but then we don't let it get to me we love Stella If it isn't for Stella and her shopping and her fashion and help us with our dresses and outfits we don't know who to turn too if we lost Stella

Layla says you are right Flora I agree with you

Layla says even though we don't like the shopping with Stella but with Stella's shopping for dresses and outfits we wouldn't have made it far when we with the guys and we wouldn't of been popular and made it the cheerleading team if it wasn't for Stella

Flora says there you go Layla

Flora says you fell better

Layla smiles and says alot better thank you Flora

Layla says I know when I'm always down I can always count on you to comfort me

Flora says Awe thank you Layla

Flora and Layla hugged each other

Flora says now go find Stella and apologize

Layla says yes that's what I will do now

Layla left her room to go see Stella

Flora went back down to the girls

The Girls POV

Flora walked back in to the living room to the other girls

Bloom says did you talk to Layla ?

Tecna says how did it go ?

Flora says to answer both of your questions it went well Layla went to go find Stella and apologize

Bloom says that's funny because Stella said she was going to go find Layla and apologize

Next the the girls know there was a thump upstairs and heard ouch's

Stella and Layla POV

Stella was on her way to see Layla

Layla was on her way to see Stella

When Stella and Layla ran right into each other

Stella fell on her butt and says ouch! Stella rubbing her forehead

Layla fell on her butt and says ouch ! Layla rubbing her forehead

Stella thought Layla was going to yell at her

Layla thought Stella was going to yell at her

Stella and Layla both got up from off the floor and started laughing

Stella says Layla I'm so sorry for acting like a little 5 year old

Layla says Stella I'm so sorry for saying that you were acting like a little 5 year old

Stella and Layla hugged

Layla says now let's go back down stairs to the other girls and let's talk about boys

Stella says I'm in

Stella and Layla were arm locked in arm walking back down stairs and into the living room

The living room POV

Stella and Layla walks in the living room

Bloom Roxy Flora Musa Tecna all says yay ! You two made up

Stella and Layla both says yes we did

Stella says who is ready to talk about boys

Stella says I know that I do

Bloom Layla Musa Roxy Flora Tecna all says I do


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING HELIA IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT RIGHT AFTER HELIA SEEN FLORA AT THE FLOWER STORE HE LEFT TOWN TO GO SEE HIS PARENTS AND HIS UNCLE SALADIN AT RED FOUNTAIN HELIA CAME BACK INTO TOWN RIDING IN THE TAXI TO GO SEE THE GUYS AT THEIR HOUSE UNTIL THE TAXI HELIA WAS IN DR OVER PAST THE GIRLS HOUSE AND HELIA SEEN THE GUYS OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE STARING THOUGH THE WINDOWS HELIA HAD STOP THE TAXI AND PAYED THE TAXI DRIVER AND WALK UP TO THE GUYS THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE THE GUYS FINDS OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT THE GIRLS SON'S

Helia POV

Helia says I can't leave you guys alone without getting yourselves involved in anything

The guys all turn around and sees Helia standing behind them

Sky Brandon Andy Riven Roy Timmy without the girls hearing them all says softly your back man

Helia says why are we talking softly ?

Roy says softly because we are listening in on the girls conversations

Helia says softly what girls ?

Andy says softly Bloom Stella Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna

Helia says softly oh!

Riven says softly you in?

Helia says softly yeah I'm in

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Timmy all says softly ah yeah

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Andy Helia Timmy all gave each other a high fives

Timmy says softly when did you get back into town

Helia says softly just a little bit ago

Timmy says oh ok

Brandon says softly you missed it bro

Helia says softly missed what ?

Sky says softly there was a little cat fight with two of the girls

Helia says softly who was it ?

Andy says softly it was Stella and Layla

Timmy says softly but Bloom and Flora went to go comfort them and talk to them

Helia says softly that's my girl Flora

Sky says softly uh um you mean our girls don't forget Bloom went as well

Helia says softly oh yeah

Helia says softly did they made up or no

Roy says softly yeah they made up

Andy says softly now they are going to starting something you all come look and watch

Sky Brandon Riven Roy Helia Timmy all went to the windows to look and watch the girls

The Girls POV

Stella says lets talk about boys!

Stella says who would like to go first?

Roxy says I'll go first

Musa says ok Roxy spill

Roxy says ok you girls will not believe who I ran into today at the pet store

Layla says who?

Roxy says Andy

Stella says no way !

Roxy says yes way !

The guys POV

Brandon says softly Andy you didn't tell us you ran into Roxy today

Andy says softly you didn't ask

Brandon says softly oh!

The girls POV

Stella says who's next

Musa says me !

Layla says ok Musa spill

Musa says you girls will not believe who I ran into today at the music store

Tecna says who?

Musa says Riven

Roxy says no way!

Musa says oh yeah !

The guys POV

Roy says softly Riven you didn't tell us you ran into Musa today

Riven says softly I don't have to tell you guys everything that goes on in my life

Roy says softly geeze Riven was just only asking

Riven says softly sorry

The girls POV

Flora says ok my turn

Tecna says spill Flora

Flora says you girls will not believe who I ran into today at the flower store

Layla says who?

Flora says Helia

Bloom says no way!

Flora says yes!

The guys POV

Sky says softly you never told us you ran into Flora today

Helia says softly didn't have time to

Brandon says softly sure

Helia says softly it's true

Timmy says softly ok what ever you say

The girls POV

Layla says I'll go now

Layla says girls you will not believe who I ran into today at the sports Store

Tecna says who?

Layla says Roy

Stella says no way

Layla says so true

The guys POV

Riven says softly oh Roy how come you never told us that you seen Layla today ?

Roy says softly you all did ask

Riven says softly we couldn't have to ask

Helia says softly you two shut up before you blow our cover

Riven says softly look who's talking why it's Shakespeare Helia

Helia face was starting to get all red and was about to pounce in Riven when Andy hold Helia back

Andy says softly dude Helia relax

Helia says softly I won't unless Riven apologizes

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy all looks at Riven

Riven says softly what !

Brandon says softly apologize

Riven says softly it's true !

Sky says softly Riven apologize

Riven says says alright

Riven says softly Helia I'm sorry

Timmy does uh um

Riven says softly what I apologize isn't 5 hat what you guys wanted

Timmy says softly yes but you didn't finish it

Andy says softly you need to tell him what you are sorry for

Riven says softly fine

Riven says softly Helia I'm sorry for calling you Shakespeare Helia

Helia was was back to normal

Helia says softly it's ok Riven

Helia and Riven hugged and smack each others backs

Helia says but I got to admit say I do sound like Shakespeare don't I

Riven says Softly Helia don't push it

Helia says softly oh come on you guys you got to admit it

Helia says softly admit it and I'll shut up

Sky Brandon Andy Roy Timmy Riven says softly HELIA!

Helia says softly ok ok I'll shut up now

The girls POV

Tecna says I would like to go now

Tecna says you girls won't believe who no ran into at the technology store today

Roxy says who Tec?

Tecna says Timmy

Stella says as in the Timmy

Tecna says the only Timmy you all know

Musa says that's what Stella was talking about Tecna

Tecna says oh ok

Tecna says to answer your questions yes it was Timmy

The guys POV

Brandon says softly Timmy since when were you going to tell us you ran into Tecna today

Timmy says softly today actually but then we ended up spying on the girls and I never got the chance to tell you us

Riven says Softly lame

Timmy says softly whats lame about it it's true

Sky says softly Riven shut up you almost hot in a fight with Helia

Riven says softly what ever

The girls POV

Stella says I can't wait any longer to tell you girls this

Stella says you girls would get a laugh out of this guess who I least expected to see at a fashion store

Bloom says we don't know Stella who?

Stella starts laughing and says Brandon

Bloom Layla Musa Flora Roxy Tecna all started laughing and says Brandon was at a fashion store

The girls continue to laugh

Stella couldn't help it but started laughing too

Stella says yeah

The girls finally stopped laughing

Roxy says why was he at a girls store

Stella says I don't know Roxy I would like to know the same thing

The guys POV

Brandon was embarrassed

Sky Roy Andy Helia Timmy Riven all started laughing softly so the girls won't here them

Brandon was blushing red

Brandon says softly stop!

Sky says softly why were you at a fashion store anyway

Brandon says softly I Seen Stella walked in and so I took ed a big deep breath and walked In just so I could see Stella

Roy says softly you only went in there is for Stella

Brandon says softly man got to do what a man got to do

Andy says softly what did you do in this fashion store

Brandon says softly I went and bought a hot out fit for Stella

Riven says laughing softly ok man

The girls POV

Musa says Bloom your the last one

Bloom says I suppose to tell you what happen to me

Bloom says alright you girls won't believe who I seen at the movie store today

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says let us guess Sky

Bloom says yes how did you all know

Layla says duh it's easy well all seen one of the boys today and we finally figured out that the last two were you and Sky

Bloom says wow you girls are smart

Stella Layla Musa Flora Tecna Roxy all says thank you Bloom

The guys POV

Brandon says softly so Mr king of the the kingdom when we're you going to tell us about you and Bloom seeing each other today

Riven says softly sarcastically yeah !

Sky says softly I was going to then we got caught up in this

Timmy says softly sarcastically right

Sky says soft what it's true

Helia Andy Roy all says softly you 3 leave him alone

Andy says softly Brandon I thought you and Sky were best friends

Sky and Brandon says softly we are

Roy says softly it doesn't look like it

Brandon says softly we are

Helia says softly ok ok

The girls POV

Layla says so what should we talk about now?

Flora says I don't know how Helia Is going to react when he finds out that Nathan and Paul are his boys but it looks like he already got his hands full with a son of his

Flora starts crying and says I can't take it anymore I need to let this out I wanted to be the first one to give Helia his kids but it's all ruined now I was going to call him tonight to see if him and the boys wanted to come over and watch movies with us but I don't want to face him anymore I'm ready to go back to California I don't want to be here anymore

The guys POV

Helia was all heartbroken upset about finally hearing the truth

Helia says ha I knew it I knew those two sons are mine

Helia says oh great I have 3 son's

The girls POV

Bloom says Flora you don't t need a guy to make you have a family

Flora says I don't

Musa says no

Bloom says I know alot of girls who go on with there life's without a guy

Flora says I know but I love Helia I want Helia

Flora says forget California now I'm going to call Helia

Flora dialed Helia number

The guys POV

Helia says softly oh shit we are going to get busted when my phone rings

Andy says put it on vibrate the girls won't here that Helia put the phone on vibrate Helia phone started vibrating

Helia says hello

Flora says Helia

Helia says Flora

Flora says would you guys like to come over and watch h movies with us later

Helia looks over at the guys

Sky's says tell her we will be over in a hour

Helia says sure we will be there in a hour

Flora says ok I'll tell the girls

Helia and Flora hung up

Brandon says that was a close one

Helia says yeah

The girls POV

Flora says Helia and the guys said they will be here in a hour

Tecna says that only give us a little bit of tone to finish

Musa says we will have to make this fast

Roxy says I wonder what Andy will act like when he finds out that Jonthin and Wayne are his

Roxy starts crying and says and he already has a son I want Andy

The guys POV

Andy was shocked that those two boys were his

Andy says I knew it I knew the two boys were mine

Andy says wow 3 boys

The girls POV

Tecna says I don't know what Timmy is going to do when he finds out that Ayres and Craig are his

Tecna says I don't know that I could cry

Tecna starts crying I want Timmy

The guys POV

Timmy was oh wow I have two other boys

Timmy jumps up in down

Timy says I have 3 son's

The girls POV

Musa says Girls I'm afraid to tell Riven about Dominic and Peter I'm afraid he would abandon and won't accept them

Musa says on second thought I want Riven to love them and be there for them and me I want Riven

The guys POV

Riven says wow I never knew Musa felt that way about me

Riven says of course I would be there for them

Riven says that's not true I want to love those two boys

Riven says I certainly won't abandon those two boys and u love Musa so much to not hurt her again

Riven says I knew it I knew those two sons are mine

The girls POV

Layla says ik I haven't met Roy long as much as I did with Nabu but I love Roy as much as I did love Nabu

Layla says but what would Roy says about his two other son's Darius and Dani

Layla says crying I miss and want Roy

The guys POV

Roy says Layla I love you with all of my heart and I'll prove it to you.

Roy says I would love see and meet the two other boys

Roy says oh geeze 3 son's

The girls POV

Stella says Girls I don't know what Brandon would do when he finds out about Zene and Dawson that they are his

Stella crying I want Brandon

The guys POV

Brandon says oh man 3 son's I knew the other 2 are mine

Brandon says Stella I love you to the sun and the moon and back

The girls POV

Bloom says girls I'm nervous to tell Sky I'm nervous he would not want to be with me anymore and find someone else

Bloom says I'm afraid to show him George and Ethan

Bloom looks down

Flora says Bloom Sky would love you I know he will

Bloom says easy it's for you to say it's been 3 years since we all knew about the pregnancy after graduation was done and after we had to wait for some months for them to come out

And after graduation was done we were going to tell the boys the good news after throwing up from the bathroom

Musa says too bad we ended up see our boys making out with the other girls that they got pregnant too and had son's with them too

Bloom says what will Sky say

The guys POV

Sky was first to walk in

Sky says I would say that I would love to be with you for the rest of my life and our sons life

Timmy says and if you girls told us you all were pregnant after graduation was done wouldn't of been with those girls and got them pregnant as well

Layla says we were planning on it but as soon as we got out of the bathroom we all see you boys and those girls grinding up against each other it was disgusting especially since you all were in the school

Roxy says Andy that night of the game after we won the game when the girls introduce me to you I fell in love with you now look at you you have got two sons from me and one from that slutty wannabe

Andy says Roxy that was all her not me if you girls would of sticker around we were going to kicked those girls off and explained everything that happen it was all those girls not us we all were standing and waiting for you girls to come out when those girls came up to us and started rubbing up against us we were trying to brake free with those girls wouldn't budge then that's when you girls came out

Stella says then explain why were you guys enjoying it and we all were you moaning not only once but the whole time those girls were all over you

Brandon says girls please believe us when we says we didn't do anything the time you girls came out we were trying to hold back the moaning but it all sloped out of our mouths by accident

Musa says and we should belive that why ?

Riven says Because you girls should

Musa says what ever

Riven says Musa I love you with all of my life if I had to choose between loosing you and my life I would take my own life for you

Musa was speechless

Musa says Riven you would

Musa says yes I would do anything to be right next to you

Musa says Awe Riven

Riven came up to Musa and Riven and Musa started kissing

The guys and the girls all were cheering

Sky says same goes with you too Bloom

Bloom says Sky

Sky and Bloom are kissing

Brandon says same goes with you Princess

Stella says oh Brandon

Brandon and Stella ended up kissing

Timmy says same goes with you Tecna

Tecna says Timmy

Timmy and Tecna kissed

Helia says you aren't getting out of this Flora

Flora blushes and says Helia

Helia and Flora kissed

Roy says come here sugar you ain't getting out of this one either Layla

Layla says oh Roy

Roy and Layla kissing

Andy says I feel in love with you that night after we won our game game too if it weren't for our friends that introduce us to each other I don't know who we will ended up being with

Roxy started laughing and says true that

Roxy and Andy started kissing


End file.
